Rio: On Top of The World
by MC Garrix
Summary: After the conflict between the loggers,the gang goes back to Rio and they meet a new friend,but they meet new enemies.What are these enemies goals?...who knows...i do! (Sequel to 'Rio 2: Amazon Untamed') Rated T: Just to be safe.
1. Meeting

**Authors Note:...Nothing really special...except for the special guest...**  
**3rd story is gonna be better than the...first one?...i guess?**  
**And im sorry if there is like sentence cut. (Something is wrong...idk what)**  
**Now onto the new story...yeah**

*It was the first day of summer*

Blu and his family were living a peaceful life.

Blu woke up to see his mate's face. ("Just like what I want to see everyday I wake up.")

He then kissed Jewel's head and stroked her head-feathers.

She woke up because of this slowly opened her eyes to see Blu's face,eyes closed and smiling.

She smiled back and kissed Blu's beak. "Goodmorning handsome." Jewel said sweetly.

Blu opened his eyes and replied. "Goodmorning angel." Jewel's smile widened hearing Blu's complement.

"how am I an angel to you anyways?" She asked softly.

Blu smiled at this question. "Words cannot explain on how nice,beautiful and loving you are...you are just perfect."

Jewel was touched by Blu's words and started tearing immediately saw Jewel crying. "What's wrong Jewel?...did I say something wro-" Blu was cut off by a long passionate was so surprised about the kiss that he couldn't kiss back.

After the kiss broke Jewel spoke up. "You don't know how much I love you Blu...and those words you just said,made me love you more." She said while she buried her face in Blu's chest still crying with joy. "Your too nice Blu." Jewel quickly commented.

Blu smiled at her and said. "I can never be 'too' nice for you." Then cuddle closer to her.

"You ready to leave later noon?" Blu asked Jewel.

Jewel nodded and said. "Yeah...i cant wait to go back!"

Above Blu and Jewel's nest was Garrix' was laying down hearing the lovebird's conversation. "You guys done with the love-fest yet?" Garrix asked.

The two lovebirds flew up to Garrix's nest. "Goodmorning Garrix." Blu said with a smile.

Jewel came up and hugged Garrix. "Goodmorning Ricky." Garrix smiled then kissed Jewel's head. "Goodmorning to you too guys." He said with a smile. "So...you wanna get breakfast Blu?" Garrix asked.

"Boy do i?...im starving." Blu replied.

The Garrix nodded. "Well...let's go then." Blu faced Jewel and said. "We'll be right back honey."

Jewel smiled and said. "Okay...but be careful okay?" Jewel kissed both of their cheeks. "And don't stay out for too long."

Blu and Garrix nodded then flew out of the hollow.

*While flying around to find breakfast.*

Blu and Garrix finally found a tree of brazil-nuts not too far from the scarlet-macaws grove.

"Hey Blu,you ready to go back?" Garrix asked Blu while holding some brazil-nuts.

Blu nodded. "Yeah,let's go." He said,as they flew back home.

They looked up while flying and saw a storm coming in. "Blu,we gotta hurry up."

Blu and Garrix flew as fast as they can.

But they were too late,it already rained heavily.

*In Blu,Jewel's,Garrix etc. Hollow*

Jewel was getting worried about Blu and garrix.

Bia went down to her and asked. "Mom...where is daddy?"

Jewel smiled at Bia and said. "Don't worry,they'll be back."

Bia nodded then flew up back to her siblings.

Jewel then heard someone came turned around to see a blue macaw,but it was neither Blu nor Garrix.

"Who are you?!" Jewel asked in a blue macaw looked at Jewel and said. "Oh im sorry!...i thought this hollow was empty."

The blue macaw continued to talk. "I was just flying around...and saw the storm coming,I tried to find a hollow,and found this one,and it looks like its already taken...ill just go..." Jewel ran up to him and said. "No!...you can stay until the storm clears out." Jewel said kindly.

"Really?" the blue macaw asked.

"Yeah." Jewel said with smile.

"Thank you...what's your name?" The blue macaw asked.

"My name is Jewel." Jewel answered.

"Thank you Jewel,My name is Swift." Swift said kindly.

"Your welcome Swift." Jewel smiled. "Hey kids! Come down here,we have a visitor!"

Swift looked up and immediately saw three teenage they came down,Jewel introduced them to Swift. "Swift...this is Carla,Bia and Tiago."

Swift looked at Jewel's children and said. "Nice to meet you kids,who's your mate?" He asked Jewel.

Jewel's smile was enlarged by the question. "His name is-..." She got cut off by two blue macaws coming in the hollow.

And they were indeed Blu and Garrix who were very wet from the rain.

Jewel ran to them and said. "Are you guys okay?"

Blu and Garrix were panting hard because of all the hard flying. "Yeah...were...okay..." Blu said while panting.

Garrix caught a blue macaw in the corner of his eye. "Who is this?" As Garrix asked Jewel,Blu looked at Swift.

Jewel went beside Blu and Garrix. (Basically in the middle.) "Guys,this is Swift,he told me he was staying here while the storm goes away."

Garrix came close to Swift. "Why were you even outside flying?"

Swift looked down and said. "Well...im just alone...and no family." The three blue macaws went into shock. "How come?" Garrix asked.

"I...dont know." Swift answered. "Oh...well...you can sleep on my nest." Garrix said nicely.

"Oh no,no...i'll just sleep here." Swift said while tapping the wooden floor.

Garrix took his wing and said. "Nah!...you can sleep on my nest for a while,try to make yourself at home,it's over there." Garrix pointed at his nest.

Swift smiled and kindly said. "Thank you for your hospitality." Then flew onto Garrix's nest and slowly fell asleep.

Blu then felt a little tickle on his throat. "Ha-...ha-…hachoo!" Jewel jumped at this and looked at him concernedly.

"Are you okay sweety?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah...i think I have a cold..." Blu said then sniffed.

Garrix came beside them and said. "I think it was the rain." Garrix looked at Blu and said. "You guys wanna eat yet?"

Jewel shook her head. "Nah...we have to save some for the trip later anyways,and besides...i have to take care of Blu here." Jewel nuzzled her head on Blu's soft neck. "Thank you Jewel."

Jewel kissed Blu on the head and said. "Were gonna sleep for a while,okay Ricky?" Garrix nodded in agreement,then flew up to his nest to see Swift sleeping smiled then flew up to Rafael's nest. "Rafi?" Garrix called woke up looking around. "What do you want meu amigo?"

Garrix smiled and said. "Can I sleep here for a while?...my nest is kinda taken." Rafael looked down to see another blue macaw.

"Who is he?" Rafael asked. "He is Swift,he didn't have a home nor a family...so I let him stay on my nest." Rafael smiled then said. "Okay...you can stay here,we have to get some sleep for later anyways." Garrix smiled and said. "Thanks Raf."

As they went to rain stopped,hearing no more rain drops,Garrix thought. ("Shoul I wake him up?...nah...he deserves some sleep.")

As Jewel set Blu down on their nest. "You think you'll be alright Blu?" Jewel asked Blu in concern.

Blu smiled. "I'll be okay honey." Jewel calmed down a bit as he said that.

As they set down on the covered Blu with her wings and said. "Have a good rest my darling." Jewel said sweetly.

"You too my angel." Blu said with a weak smiled back and thought. ("That never gets old coming from Blu.")

As they were about to fall felt Jewel was opened his eyes and saw her shaking.

Blu smiled and removed Jewels wings from him and wrapped his wings around Jewel.

Jewel was shocked by this. "Blu!...what are you doing?...i need to keep you warm."

Blu smiled who still had his eyes closed. "I wont let you freeze to death Jewel...your more important than me...and your love can warm me anytime..."

Jewel felt like her heart just melted by Blu's words and can only say. "I love you so much Blu...dont you ever forget that."

Blu hugged her tighter and replied. "Never."

After that said,they slowly fell asleep and waiting for noon to come and go back to Rio.

**There you go,the starting of this new story...already?**  
**You might be thinking (But Garrix...why are you so fast?,But Garrix...Why do you suck?,But Garrix...who is Swift?)...i think youll know who made him and yes...he is gonna be in the whole story.**  
**Review if you have time...just like always.**

**~Garrix**


	2. Returning in Rio

**Authors Note:Hey guys...sorry for the late update.**  
**Aaaaand really was busy so heres a weak chapter.(SPECIAL THANKS: Fang87k,yet again...he is REALLY helping me,go check out his new story. 'Rio: Fountain of Love' is really great...well its not because im there...its because...just check it out -.-**

**paul2k:Thank you for them supportz. :D**

**Jeff17:Sorry i didnt made that story LONGER than i shouldve...but that was basically the Rio 2 movie ONLY. :3**

**RIO2lover100:He's just an OC from a great frined :D**

**Fang87k:Thanking you very much,cant really explain how much xD**

**Anyways...back to the story!**

*It was afternoon in the amazon jungle*

Jewel woke up still in Blu's felt safe and loved in his wings everytime she was in them.

She kissed Blu's beak and woke him up. "Blu...its time to get ready."

Blu opened his eyes but got cut off by the sun's light blinked his eyes in annoyance a couple of times then finally opened them to see Jewel's face. "Wow Jewel...you get even more beautiful everyday." Blu complimented.

Jewel blushed at the compliment. "Oh Blu...your making me blush." She said as she covered her she recovered from the blush. "You feeling better now sweety?" She asked sweetly.

Blu stretched his wing and said. "Yeah...i feel better whenever im with you." Blu winked at her.

Jewel smiled seductively and came closer to Blu. "I think I can make you feel MORE better." After that she leaned in for a kiss then Blu accepted.

After they broke the kiss,Nico and Pedro went down and said. "Finally you guys are up." Nico said. "We already gave your kids lunch,and we saved some for you guys." Pedro said with a smile.

Blu and Jewel smiled. "Thank you guys." Blu said the two lovebirds went to eat their lunch.

As they were eating,Swift came down beside Blu. "Hey...i just wanna thank you guys for your hospitality..." Said swift with a smile.

Blu and Jewel smiled back at him. "No problem Swift." Blu replied.

As they were thanking each and the kids went inside the hollow.

"Hey guys...ready to go?" Garrix said while and Jewel looked at Garrix and the kids all tired. "What happened to you guys?"

Just before Garrix could say something,Tiago yelled. "He's coming!...quick hide!" As the three kids were hiding,Garrix pushed the three other blue macaws on the side. "What are you doing?" Blu asked. "Just hide!" Garrix said in a whispery yell.

As they were hiding,they heard someone yelling,Blu and Jewel looked out of the entrance and saw Roberto covered up in mud.

"My feathers!,,My beautiful feathers!" Roberto yelled as he tried to go to the waterfall.

Garrixx and the kids laughed as Roberto passed and Jewel looked at them then smiled. "Actually...that's kinda...kinda funny." Blu said with a wide smiled back at Blu. "Fine yeah it's funny...we have to get ready though."

And after they were all set,Eduardo and Mimi went in the hollow. "Hi daddy." Jewel kissed the cheek of Eduardo. "Hey sweety."

Eduardo then looked at Blu and went up to him. "Okay lui,im gonna put a lot of trust in you to protect my daughter...if something bad happens to her...you will regret that you ever lived..." Eduardo said with a fierce face.

Blu was backing up nervously then closed his then bursted into laughter and said. "Im just joking Blu,just take care of my Jewel okay?"

Blu nodded. "Ye-yes sir!" Blu said nervously.

Eduardo smiled and said. "Be careful Blu...and please...call me dad." Blu smiled at this and replied. "Will do...sir-I mean...da-dad." Eduardo and Jewel chuckled finding Blu's shyness more entertaining.

Garrix then laughed at Blu then looked at Swift. "Hey bud...since you don't have anywhere to live at or any family,Why don't you come with us in Rio?" Garrix offered nicely.

Swift looked down. "Nah...i might just be a burden to you guys." Garrix put a wing behind Swift and said. "Nah man...it'll be fun!"

Swift smiled but slowly died. "Well...Blu and Jewel let me?" Garrix rolled his eyes and said. "Of course they will...they are such nice birds!"

Garrix pushed Swift in behind Blu and Jewel. "Go and ask them yourself." Garrix said. Then Blu and Jewel turned around. "Oh hey Swift." Blu greeted Swift with a smile.

"Hey Blu...i was wondering...if I can...go with you guys...in Rio?" Swift asked nervously.

Blu and Jewel smiled at the macaw. "Of course you can." Blu answered smiled widely and said. "Thank you so much!"

Eduardo then went over to Garrix. "Hey son...be sure you don't get into any trouble again." Eduardo said smiled and said. "I think I cant you promise that."Jewel was about to speak but got hugged by Mimi. "Ooh...im so proud of you my wild flower." Jewel hugged back and said. "Thanks aunt Mimi!" Mimi then whispered to Jewel. "You really got a great mate there have ya?!" Mimi asked. Jewel then went closer to Blu and said. "Oh have i." Then kissed Blu's made Blu blush. "Jewel...not in front of your dad..." Jewel giggled. "Let them watch." Blu was even more nervous now.

Garrix clapped his wings together and said. "Well!...guess we better be goin!" the birds nodded and flew out of the hollow. "We'll be back after summer!" Blu yelled back at Eduardo. "Safe flight!" Replied Eduardo.

And near the pit of doom was Rafael,Nico,Pedro,Carla,Bia and Tiago waiting for the others. "Man...where are those birds at." Pedro asked impatiently.

As they heard flapping wings from above,it was them. "You guys ready?" Blu asked.

"Yeah lets go!" Nico said excitedly. "Im ready!" Rafael. "Lets go then!" Garrix said enthusiastically.

As they flew off,they said their goodbye's to the amazon jungle.

*After their flight*

The kids were sleeping on Blu and Jewels backs.

Swift looked at the two and thought. ("Wow...what a great family.") Swift looked down and Garrix noticed this. "Hey bud...don't worry...you'll feel better when were in Rio." Swift smiled back and said. "I hope so...or else im gonna regret going here."

"Oh I bet ya that you wont regret it." Garrix smiled.

*In the Jungle of Rio*

Blu and Jewel found their man made-treehouse and said their goodbye's and goodnight's to the party birds.

Garrix and Swift decided to find a hollow near Blu and Jewel's.

"You sure you just don't wanna sleep here?" Blu asked Garrix and Swift,they both shook their heads. "Im sleepy right now." Garrix said,then went up to Jewel and kissed Jewel's head. "Goodnight sis." Jewel smiled then hugged Garrix. "Goodnight Ricky." Garrix hugged her back,Swift was touched but he only thought."Ricky?" Swift tried to hold off his looked at Swift and said. "Yeah...ha-ha very funny...my sister gave it to me."

Swift nodded then said. "Well...goodnight Blu and Jewel...may you have sweet dreams." Swift said as he and Garrix flew off.

"Thanks." Blu and Jewel said in unison.

Blu and Jewel walked in their room and said their goodnights.

"Goodnight dear." Jewel said then kissed Blu on beak.

"Goodnight my angel." Blu replied with a sweet and soothing voice,then kissed her head.

**Okay...i have to be honest with you...this has to be the weakest chapter i have ever made.**  
**Im just caught up into music making for a im still gonna make stories.**  
**Sorry for the weak update.**  
**Review...if you want. xD**


	3. This Night Will Never End

**Authors Note:Yay chapter 3,sorry for late update. :)**

**Fang87k:Thank you for the help...like always :)**  
**and if it wasnt weak,i dont know whats weak anymore.**

**RIO2lover100:Thank you...i guess?**

**Heres chapter 3 yay!**

*7:00 A.M. in the morning*

Blu woke up because of the sun's rays annoying him very much. "Wow...that really hurts my eyes." Blu said trying to cover up his eyes.

He then looked down to see his beautiful mate still sleeping. "Your getting more beautiful everyday..." He said dreamily.

And to his surprise,Jewel smiled and and said. "Your so sweet Blu." She then slowly opened her eyes to see Blu looking at her dreamily.

Blu cuddled closer and said. "Not as sweet as you." Blu then kissed Jewel and slowly parted. "Goodmorning my wild flower."

Jewel blushed and kissed Blu's cheek. "Goodmorning sweet-heart." She said with a sweet smile. "Promise me you will never change." Jewel said with puppy-eyes.

Blu rolled back his eyes. "Of course i wont honey." Jewel nuzzled closer to Blu's neck,then he nuzzled back. "We better go check on the kids." Blu suddenly nodded then stood up.

Blu and Jewel went out of their bird-house and saw Garrix and Swift sleeping on top of their tree-house. "What are they doing here?...they said their going to find a tree?" Blu asked flew up to them and woke them up. "Hey guys...wake up!" Garrix and Swift woke up and jumped in surprise which made them fall off of the tree-house. (On top of Tiago's room.)

Garrix stood up and got rid of the dirt on his feathers,he turned around to see Swift holding his head. "What happened man?" Swift asked.

Blu and Jewel flew down. "You guys okay?" Jewel asked in concern then ran up to Garrix.

Garrix stretched his wings and said. "Were good...but I don't remember what happened last night...do you remember what happened Swift?"

Swift shook his head and said. "No man...but my stomach hurts...and whats wrong with your eye man?"

Garrix had a confused face and touched his left eye. "Ow!" Garrix yelled in held Garrix's wings and asked. "What happened to you guys?!"

Garrix shrugged and said. "I don't know...i only remember going to the club and drink...and then it all went blank." Swift nodded in agreement.

Blu's eyes widened and said. "I think you guys got hungover..." Garrix and Swift looked at each other. "Maybe?" Swift said in a questioning matter.

Jewel had an idea and spoke up. "You said you went to the club right?" Jewel and Swift nodded. "Let's go there and ask Nico and Pedro for what happened."Blu,Garrix and Swift they were about to fly off but Blu stated. "Wait!...who's gonna take care of the kids?" Garrix put a wingtip on his beak and started thinking. "Hmmm...how about lets go to Rafael's first and ask." The blue macaw's nodded and flew off as fast they can.

*At Rafael's tree*

The blue birds landed on the big rock and called out for Rafael. "Rafael?!" Blu called out and saw a baby toucan popped out of the hollow.

The baby toucan landed in-front of the blue macaws. "Where's your daddy?" Blu asked the toucan. "He got breakfast for us,he said he'll be back." The baby toucan said cutely.

Blu then nodded and heard a voice behind them. "Hey family!" They look back and see their friend Rafael.

"Hey Rafael." Garrix replied back at landed in-front of them and notice Garrix's eye and Swift's stomach. "What happened to you guys?!"

Blu butted in and quickly said. "They got hungover." Rafael nodded and said. "Oh...okay."

"And we were gonna ask you if you can babysit our kids?" Jewel said smiled and said. "Sure...Eva aint here anyways,ill bring Carlos here with me to meet your kids." Blu and Jewel smiled then nodded. "Thanks Rafi." Blu thanked Rafael then flew off to the club with the others.

*In Nico and Pedro's Club*

The blue macaws landed and saw an Osprey guarding the already knew who it was and was surprised. "Cole?!"

Cole looked at Garrix and smiled. "Hey bro...looks like your doing okay,but looks like you still don't look good." The blue macaws had confused faces.

"What do you mean?" Garrix rolled back his eyes and said. "You got into a fight last night remember?"

Jewel's eyes widened. "What?!" Garrix and Swift jumped because of Jewel's reaction. "Hey sis im alright okay?"

Blu then hugged Jewel from behind to keep her felt calm by his feathers and she held Blu's wings and wrapped herself with her wings.

"We have to talk to Nico and Pedro okay Cole?" Cole nodded then lifted up the cloth covering the entrance.

They entered the colorful and happy club then saw Nico and Pedro on the then walk beside the stage and Nico noticed them. "Hey blue birds...you feeling okay now you two?" Asked Nico.

Garrix and Swift shrugged. "We really don't know what happened to us last night...do you know what happened?" Swift asked.

Nico had a confused face then said. "You don't remember?" Pedro then came down to them. "Hey wild-bird...how you been?"

Nico looked at Pedro and said. "They sad they didn't remember what happened last night." Pedro put on a confused face and said. "Don't you remember dudes?" Garrix and Swift shook their heads.

Blu butted in and said. "They were hungover." Jewel looked at Blu and said. "Yeah...how did you know they were hungover anyways?...did you already have one?" Jewel asked with a grin on her looked at Jewel and said. "Nah,I just happen to run into it in a book." Jewel smiled,waiting for the nerd in her bird "Oh yeah?..what did it say?".Blu looked up and said. "A hangover is the experience of various unpleasant physiological and psychological effects following consumption of alcoholic beverages and is generally characterized by a feeling of severe discomfort that may last more than 24 hours. Typical symptoms of a hangover may include headache, drowsiness, concentration problems, dry mouth, dizziness, fatigue, gastrointestinal complaints, sweating, nausea, hyper-excitability and anxiety."

After Blu was done talking,he was greeted by four confused face's and one with a big kissed Blu on the beak and said. "I love it how you get all nerdy on me."Blu smiled at her compliment.

Garrix looked back at Nico and Pedro and asked. "Tell us what happened."

Nico put I wingtip on his beak and said. "It all started when you guys went in the club,then..."

_~Flashback~_

_Garrix and Swift entered the club and saw Nico and Pedro singing just like always._

_Garrix put a wing around Swift and said. "What do you think of the club?"_

_Swift looked around hearing the beating music. "This place is awesome!"_

_Garrix smiled. "I told ya buddy." When they were done admiring the club,they sat down on the bar and Garrix ordered a beverage that they shouldn't have ordered. 'Alcohol'._

_Swift refused to drink and said. "I-I don't drink that s-stuff." Swift said while he was trying to reject the beverage Garrix was trying to give him._

_"Come one...just once?" Garrix asked couldn't take anymore of the begging and took a swig._

_Swift began to get dizzy and said. "Woah!..i can see butterfly's..." Swift said in a dizzy way._

_Garrix smiled then bumped into someone. "Oh sorry dude..." The bird stood up and faced Garrix with an range on his face. "Dude...i think you have an 'orange face'." Garrix said with a got cut off by a punch on the face._

_Every bird was in shock and the scarlet macaw pounced on then took action and pushed him off Garrix._

_Swift pulled Garrix up then the scarlet macaw charged at them,Garrix barrel-rolled out of his direction,but Swift took a hit on the stomach._

_Nico flew in the scene and said. "Alright break it up!" Pedro then went beside Nico and whispered. "Man...why does this club always have fights?" Nico shrugged._

_Garrix then had enough. "That's it." He then charged at the macaw and gave the final blow,he punched the scarlet macaw on the face which knocked him out._

_Garrix and Swift cheered for and Pedro smiled then said. "You guys better go,he might have back-up or something."_

_Garrix nodded then flew off with Swift._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Then you guys just left,I don't know where you guys went." Nico then finished telling the story off the event of last night.

Blu and Jewel were in shock of what happened,then looked back at Garrix and came up to Garrix and said. "You are not gonna drink alcohol anymore okay...i don't want to see you get hurt..." Jewel hugged then looked at Blu and offered a wing,then joined the hug.

Swift was looking at them and started to feel left pulled Swift in the hug and hugged them tightly.

After they broke their hug,they heard a sniffing sound behind turn around to see Nico crying. "I'm sorry,I just like happy ending and im very vulnerable right now." Nico said while hiding his face.

The blue macaw's laughed. "What are we doing? Let's shake off our tail-feathers!" Garrix said with a yell.

Blu,Jewel and Swift nodded. "Yeah,lets go!" Swift replied then flew up the stage with Garrix.

They sang a lot of songs and Blu and Jewel were dancing till there was nno end to as night time fell.

Garrix cleared his throat. "Hey everybody!" He said loudly. "You may know me as Garrix of course." Then a wave of cheers came. "Okay,okay...me and my buddy Swift here,are gonna perform for the two lovebirds,Blu and Jewel!" Then the spotlight went on Blu and Jewel.

"Here goes." Garrix said while clearing his throat.

As the music began to beat wood as a drum.

_I'll believe when the walls stop turning_

_I'll believe when the storm is through_

_I believe I hear them say_

_David won't stop writing songs_

_I never wanna shake their hands and stay_

_I never wanna shake their hands and stay_

_Oh no let's go_

Blu took Jewel's wing,Jewel accepted then smiled and began to dance again.  
Swift then sang with Garrix this time.

_We are young, we are one_

_Let us shine for what it's worth_

_To your place, place, place_

_We're on our way, way, way_

_We're on our way, way, way_

_We're on our way somehow_

_Hold me close, close, close_

_We're losing time, time, time_

_We're losing time, time, time_

_We're falling to the ground_

_I'll believe when the sky is burning_

_I'll believe when I see the view_

_I believe that I hear them say_

_David won't stop dreaming now_

_And everybody clap your hands and shout_

_And everybody clap your hands and shout_

_Oh no, They shout_

Blu and Jewel was still dancing and not caring on what was happening.  
They just wanted to be with each other.

_We are young, we are one_

_Let us shine for what it's worth_

_To your place, place, place_

_We're on our way, way, way_

_We're on our way, way, way_

_We're on our way somehow_

_Hold me close, close, close_

_We're losing time, time, time_

_We're losing time, time, time_

_We're falling to the ground_

_We are young, we are one_

_Let us shine for what it's worth_

_To your place, place, place_

_We're on our way, way, way_

_We're on our way, way, way_

_We're on our way_

_Hold me close_

_We're losing time_

_Hold me close_

_We're falling to the ground_

_Taxi drive the sun is rising_

_Damn the sirens, keep on driving_

_Flashing light, oh what a night_

_I miss her bed, I lost my head_

_And it's sunning, we're still running_

_For her rooftop, our last stop_

_Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go_

Garrix then put a wing around Swift while singing.

_To your place, place, place_

_We're on our way, way, way_

_We're on our way, way, way_

_We're on our way somehow_

_Hold me close, close, close_

_We're losing time, time, time_

_We're losing time, time, time_

_We're falling to the ground_

_We are young, we are one_

_Let us shine for what it's worth_

_To your place, place, place_

_We're on our way, way, way_

_We're on our way, way, way_

_We're on our way_

_La la la la la_

_(This Night Will Never End)_

As the music almost came to an end.

Blu held Jewel in a romantic position and leaned in for a kiss.

_Hold me close, we're losing time_

_Hold me close, we're falling to the ground_

As they kissed birds cheered for them.

After they broke the kiss,Blu and Jewel looked each other in the eye.

To break the silence,Blu suddenly spoke up "I love you Jewel...and nothing or no-one will change that..." Blu said sweetly.

Jewel smiled then looked into his eyes deeper. "I love you too Blu...you are my everything...even if you're a nerd-bird...your still handsome." Jewel said as she kissed Blu on the beak for a second.

Garrix and Swift went down beside Blu and Jewel. "Hey guys!...you guys ready to go back home?" Garrix asked energetically.

Blu and Jewel nodded,said their goodbye's to Nico and Pedro.

*Back at their tree-house*

Rafael got the three teenage blue macaws to and Carlos just waited for the others.

And as Rafael was about to close his eyes,he heard flapping wings could only think of one thing 'Finally'

Blu and Jewel said their goodbye's and goodnight's to Garrix and Swift. "Now remember Ricky,your gonna find a tree tonight okay?,I don't want you to get hurt again." Said Jewel while hugging Garrix. "Don't worry sis,hey Blu...take care of my baby sis okay?" Garrix said nodded and then put a wing around Jewel."Goodnight guys." Blu and Jewel said in unison while watching Garrix and Swift fly off.

As Rafael went out of the hollow,he flew beside Blu. "Goodnight lovebirds,your kids were like angels...except for Tiago,they weren't that much trouble." Blu and Jewel smiled at this. "Thanks Rafael,we couldn't ask for more." Jewel said drowsily.

Rafael nodded and flew off with Carlos.

Blu and Jewel looked at their children's rooms and saw them sleeping kissed their heads each and other,then went inside their hollow.

Blu laid down first and said. "You can sleep on me,so you can make yourself comfortable..." Blu said with a smile.

Jewel smiled at his offer. "Okay my lovehawk." She said sweetly.

As Jewel laid down above Blu and hugged him tightly.

"Goodnight my love." Jewel said sweetly.

"Goodnight honey." Blu replied,as they both fell felt that,this night was full of love and romance...that he couldn't forget this night.

**Thats it for this chapter,sorry for the late update :P**  
**Th-...i dont really have anything to say anymore...Just wait for the next chapter.**  
**Review,Follow or Fave if you'd like.**  
**If you dont...well...i dont know...just...dont do anything if you dont like it. -.-**  
**And just before you go!**  
**I would HIGHLY very HIGHLY! recommend that you guys read (Rio: Fountain of Love) It's by Fang87k,of course and yes we are working together.**  
**And...yeah i should announce that our stories are not linked together...maybe we will make a story TOGETHER or not.**  
**Just read his stories. :)**


	4. Bonding Interrupted?

**Authors Note:Yay...late update.**  
**Hey guys,i wont be here for a while and im so sorry if this chapter is short.**  
**Now...here are some reviews.**

**Fang87k:Oh yes i will keep this up mister :D**  
**(And yet again,my partner Fang87k and i are planning to make together,not knowing how but...somehow it will work.**  
**And check out his new story 'Rio: Fountain of Love' again. [If you guys already read it...well dont mention it to me anymore because it's really amazing xD)**

**RIO2lover100:There will be more romance between them though. :D**

**paul2k:It will come soooooooooon enough. :D (Doesnt sound creepy at all xD)**

**Now onto the chapter :P**

It was morning in ,Jewel and their kids were still sleeping peacefully.

Blu slowly opened his eyes the looked outside. "Well...i better get some breakfast for Jewel and the kids." Blu said with a yawn,then he looked down to see Jewel sleeping like an angel. "I'll be right back my love." Blu said in a whisper then kissed her smiled in her sleep and went closer to Blu's talons.

Blu noticed this and smiled,he then slowly went out of their room and got then looked up thinking that Garrix and Swift will be there looked up to see nothing then flew off to get breakfast.

He flew to the mango tree to find their before he could,he heard a voice above him. "Hey Blu!" He looked up to see Garrix and Swift.

"Hey guys!...what're you guys doing?" Blu asked the two birds. "We were just getting some breakfast." Swift replied.

Blu smiled then said. "I'm getting breakfast for my family too." Swift's smile slowly died slipping the word 'Family' in his mind.

Blu and Garrix noticed this. "Hey...you okay Swift?" Garrix asked.

Swift forced to put on smile and said. "Yeah...it's just that...i was thinking...what would it be like with a family..." He said sadly.

Blu and Garrix looked at each other and smiled. "Hey Swift..." Blu called out,Swift looked up to them. "We can be your family." Garrix said with a wide smile.

Swift slowly smiled and said. "Really?" Blu smiled back at Swift and said. "Yeah...we will be your family...you can stick with us forever if you'd like."

Swift started to tear up and hugged both of them. "Thank you guys!" Blu and Garrix smiled and broke their hug. "Well,we better go to Jewel,they must be starving now." Blu said with a smile.

Swift and Garrix nodded then flew off with Blu.

*In Blu and Jewel's tree-house*

Jewel woke up and didn't feel the warm comfort of Blu,she slowly frowned and looked down.

She went out of the room and went up to her kid's rooms and saw them smiled and kissed each and other of their heads.

Jewel came out of their rooms and saw Blu,Garrix and Swift heading in her direction.

Blu perched down the tree-house then Garrix and Swift followed suit.

Jewel went up to Blu and kissed him. "Goodmorning Blu,Where have you been?" Blu looked at her worried face and simply replied. "Goodmorning Jewel,I just got breakfast for you and the kids,and I kinda bumped in with Garrix and Swift here." After that was said,Jewel's worries washed away and then kissed Blu's cheek. "Thank you sweety." Blu blushed,he didn't want to let others see their romace,but he didn't want to resist. "Your we-welcome Je-jewel." He replied with embarrassment.

Jewel giggled at his shyness. "Your cute when you get embarrassed." She said sweetly.

"Okay lovebirds,enough romance and eat." Garrix said with a looked at Garrix and kissed him on the cheek then hugged him. "Goodmorning to you too Ricky." Garrix hugged her back. "Goodmorning sis." As they broke the hug,Jewel looked at Swift and came up to him. "Goodmorning Swift." She said as she hugged was shocked and didn't get to hug broke the hug and saw Swift's surprised face. "Something wrong Swift?" Blu asked with a snapped out of trance and said. "I didn't really experienced any affection in my life."

Garrix chuckled. "Well you better get used to it." Swift nodded and replied. "I'll try."

Garrix nodded. "We will be back lovebirds,we have to do something." As Garrix and Swift flew off,Blu and Jewel waved goodbye.

Jewel flew up to their kid's nest and woke them up. "Kids wake up!...its breakfast time." Tigao,Bia and Carla opened their eyes to see their mom right in-front of them. "Goodmorning mom." They said in unison.

Blu flew up beside Jewel. "Goodmorning kids." Blu said with a smile. "Goodmorning dad." Blu gave them each a kiss on the head and said. "You guys ready to eat?" Trio nodded then flew outside of their rooms.

After their breakfast break,Garrix and Swift came back with big smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys looking so smug about?" Blu asked the then flew beside him and drape a wing on Blu's back. "We just want you to know that,were gonna have a picnic today!" Garrix said with excitement.

Blu and Jewel looked at each-other and asked. "Where?" Swift came down and quickly answered. "At the beach!"

Blu thought about it for a while. ("Should we?...well...it's been a long time since we had a FAMILY bonding.") Blu looked at Garrix and Swift and said. "Sure...uh yeah...it'll be fun!" Jewel was surprised that Blu accepted the invite. "You sure Blu?" Blu looked at Jewel lovingly and said. "Yeah Jewel...it's been awhile since our family did some bonding time." Blu said with a smile.

Jewel nodded in agreement. "Okay." Garrix cheered in accomplishment.

*Ipanema beach*

The blue macaws went near the edge of the beach,where they wont be interrupted by anything.

Blu and Jewel watched as their kids play with Swift and waiting for Garrix to come back with the others.

Jewel was laying on Blu's stomach and spoke up. "You wanna walk around Blu?" Blu looked at her and said. "I thought you'd never ask." Jewel smiled at his agreement and stood up then started to walk off with Blu.

As they were walking,Blu held her wing and walked near the water.

Jewel had an idea to make Blu more 'active'.

Jewel started to go in the water and wash didn't want to see Jewel take a bath.

As Jewel saw Blu turn around,she knew she had to force slowly crept up on Blu's talons and pull him into the water.

Jewel laughed seeing Blu panicking in the water. "Jewel!...what do you think you were doi-" Blu was cut off by a heart-melting yet passionate kiss.

Blu's eyes widened in shock,he couldn't do anything but kiss they kissed in the water for two minutes,they broke the kiss and tried to keep track of their breathing.

And as they finished their make-out walked back to their kid's and hoping Garrix is back with the others.

As they went back,they saw their kids and the others.

"Hey lovebirds where have you been?" Rafael asked.

Blu smiled and simply replied. "We were just walking around...you know...bondi-" Blu was cut off by a blue macaw flying down.

"Are you Blu and Jewel?" the macaw asked. "Yes?" Blu said while holding Jewel.

The macaw nodded and still panting. "Jewel,your father and the tribe has been attacked!" Jewel's face was shocked and worried. "What?!"

"You need to help us." The blue macaw turned to Blu. "Blu we have to go,my dad is in danger!"

Blu rolled back his eyes and said. ("It's only been days since we were here but we have to go now?!") Blu thought. "Okay...lets go...Kids get your stuff,this will be long." Blu said then flew off with the others.

*In the man-made treehouse*  
"Okay...fanny-pack is good." Blu said while buckling up his smiled at him and asked. "You really not gonna let that go?"

Blu smiled and said. "It has all my important tools in it." Jewel rolled her eyes back. "Fine."

Garrix flew down with his satchel. "You guys ready?" Garrix looked at Garrix's satchel and asked. "Garrix?...where's your bookbag?"

Garrix looked at his satchel and said. "I kinda made it as a satchel so it wont be as heavy as rocks." Garrix said with a laugh.

Jewel smiled at them and looked up. "Kids you ready?" The three mini macaws went outside. "Ready!" They said in unison.

Blu nodded and looked at the others. "Swift,Rafael,Nico,Pedro...you guys ready?" They all nodded.

Blu looked up and opened his wings. "Let's fly!" The gang then took off into the knowing what they're in for.

**I am so sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanging hanger...lol**

**And i wont be here for a while,so no updating early for me.  
Sowwy... :3  
Review,rate and do stuff to this chapter...well not any stuff.**


	5. The Plan

**Authors Note:...**  
**Reviews!**

**Fang87k:Means a lot coming from you xD. (Incoming PM dont worry,i review in PM anyways.)**

**RIO2lover100:Well...youll know if you stuck with me from my first story to this one :)**

**BACK TO THE story :3**

*It was night hour*

And as they flew miles and miles away from Rio,Blu began to think about what happened to the tribe,who could have attacked them?

Blu began to think could have beaten Eduardo?...whoever or whatever it is...its gonna be hard to beat.

Blu looked down not knowing how to protect his family from danger.

Jewel noticed this and flew closer to Blu and asked. "Hey honey...are you okay?" She asked in concern.

Blu smiled at her,but faded away fastly. "Im okay Jewel..." Blu said with an unsure voice.

Jewel looked at him with a more concerned face. "Blu...your really not good at lying you know that?" Blu looked down as they continued to fly. "Come one Blu...tell me whats wrong..." She asked one last time.

Blu looked back at Jewel and finally spoke out of his mind. "I-...i just-...i just don't know how i'll-...protect you and the kids..." Blu murmured worriedly.

Jewel's eyes widened,she couldn't believe what she heard from Blu. "Blu...you don't need to protect me...you protect the children...i can handle myse-". "No Jewel!...i cant let you fight...i don't want to loose you,it already has beaten Eduardo and your half of his strength to fight with...and im just...useless." Blu started to sob.

Jewel couldn't believe how caring Blu was to him. ("Why does he think he's useless?...he has done everything i wanted.") Jewel thought to herself.

Jewel was suppose to say something but got cut off by a voice. "Your not useless Blu!" They look behind them to see Garrix.

"How long were you listening?" Jewel chuckled. "Ohh...longer than you think." He then flew beside Blu and pat him on the back. "Blu...you don't need muscles to fight...you use your own way to take care of the problem...brain is better than brawn anyways." Garrix said,putting his wingtip on his head.

Blu still didn't get affected by this and simply said. "I just don't know how I can do it..." Garrix gave Blu a nudge. "Don't worry Blu...we'll be there with you."Garrix said with a wink.

Then Tiago landed on Blu's back and laid down. "I'll be there too dad..." Blu's worries now washed away because of his son's words.

Blu smiled then looked back at Jewel who had a big smile on her face,She quickly went beside Blu then kissed his cheek. "I believe in you Blu."

Blu kissed her cheek in return and said. "I love you Jewel." Jewel sighed in relief that Blu was feeling better now. "I love you too Blu."

Garrix smiled then flew beside Swift. "Bro,you ready to fight?" Swift looked at Garrix and said. "I don't really know if I can do it." Garrix gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry man!...we'll be assisting Blu in this fight,it's not like there's more than two of them." Swift nodded.

As they were flying,Blu looked at his GPS and saw that they were really close. "Were almost there guys." Blu said which woke Rafael up. "Wha-what?!" Nico and Pedro looked at him. "Dude...you have no...idea...how heavy you...are..." Pedro said while nodded then said. "You really...need to loose...some weight Raf..." Rafael looked embarrassed then continued flying.

Carla flew up to Jewel then asked her. "Mom...do you think you know who did this to the tribe?" Jewel shook her head.

As they were in the jungle,They perched on a tree which was close to the waterfall. "Okay...now we just have to find the tribe." Blu said while keeping his GPS in his fanny-pack. "Okay...Jewel and I will go to the tribe's nesting trees,Garrix and Swift you go to the Pit-of-Doom with the ,Nico and Pedro you guys go to the Scarlet macaws and try to see if they're there,we meet at our hollow if you guys are done." Blu ordered the gang to split-up to get a positive chance of finding the Blue macaws.

The gang then spilt-up and went to find where they were.

~Blu-and-Jewel~

As they landed to the nesting grounds,they found none of the blue-birds to welcome them,they looked in nest's but couldn't find any birds or any clues.

"Where could they be?" Jewel said hugged her. "Hey...im sure we'll find them." Jewel began to cry on Blu's chest. "Let's go to the hollow Jewel." Jewel then looked at Blu,he wiped her tears away then she nodded in two macaws flew off to their hollow.

~Garrix-Swift-and-The Kids~

They were still looking for the Pit-of-Doom and as they found it,they saw light in the direction where they were headed.

They heard talking and hid in a bush,Garrix peeked out of the bush to see the blue and scarlet macaw tribe,all in cages and he saw three birds talking to them.

One looked like a macaw,but he couldn't see it clear to know what kind.

The other one was a pigeon,he was an inch smaller than the macaw.

The last one was huge,looked like a half-featherless eagle,he couldn't tell what kind because of the loss of feathers.

Garrix went back in the bush and whispered. "We have to go back and tell the others about this..." Swift looked at him with a confused face. "Dude...they took out the blue and scarlet macaws by themselves...how are we gonna beat them when there is only ten of us?!" Swift yelled in a whisper.

Garrix put a wingtip on his chin and then shrugged. "We need a pla-" Garrix was cut off by a sound like something dropping.

It was Tiago's knife,he accidentally dropped it off the bush and into the Pit-of-Doom.

The pigeon heard the noise and went to the knife,he brought it to the eagle.

Eduardo looked at the knife and knew who it belonged was mentally relieved that they made it.

The eagle threw it off the side and started talking again. "We are gonna ask you one more time...is there any one we left out?!"

The macaws didn't answer the eagle. "Fine...be that way."

"Guys,we gotta go back to the others." Garrix whispered,the macaws nodded then flew back to their hollow.

~Rafael-Nico-and-Pedro~

When they were flying to the scarlet-macaws side of the grove,they searched everywhere for them,but no bird was found.

They went on a tree and it looked like the leader's tree which was Felipe.

Nico sat down on a bunch of leaves and relaxed. "We have been here for 5 minutes now...and still no-one." Nico said while reclining.

Pedro nodded. "Yeah dawg...we haven't even found a single feather,maybe they moved out?" Rafael looked at the two and said. "Come on guys...we have to go back."

Nico and Pedro nodded,Nico felt like the leaves were moving up and down and said. "Uh guys...i think somethings under here." Nico said while pointing at the brushed off the leaves and saw a scarlet-macaws sleeping. "Felipe?" Rafael said.

Felipe woke up to see the party birds and said. "How did you guys survive?" Felipe said surprised.

The three looked at each other. "Survive what?" they said in unsion.

Felipe sighed then told them about the attack.

"So im here now hiding under the leaves that hid me." Felipe three birds were in shock that only three birds stopped two whole tribes.

"Well we better go back to the others." Felipe nodded then flew off with them.

*At their hollow*

Blu was hugging Jewel giving her comfort for she was crying her eyes off.

Blu stroked her head and said. "Jewel...i bet you a kiss,that one of the guys found one or all of them." Blu said with a goofy smile.

Jewel smiled at him still sobbing. "Deal." Jewel then put her head on Blu's neck and waited for the others.

Then Garrix,Swift and the kids came. "Hey guy's guess what!" Garrix said looking at the two lovebirds. "What?" Blu and Jewel said in unsion.

Tiago went up to them and said. "We found pop-pop and the others,and there were three birds who held them captive and there was this eagle and it was huge dad!...oh,and I kinda lost my knife." Tiago said sadly.

Blu smiled at his son and said. "It's okay Tiago...you'll get it back." Tiago looked up to his dad and went back to his sisters.

Bia looked at her father and asked. "Dad?...arent we gonna make a plan?"

Just before Blu could ,Nico,Pedro and Felipe came. "Hey family,found any of them yet?" Rafael asked.

Swift nodded and said. "They're held captive in the Pit-of-Doom,still trying to find us." Felipe was shocked at this point.

"We gotta save them." Felipe said with a mad face.

Rafael put a wing over Felipe's back and said. "Don't worry,we will."

Garrix smiled and said. "Yeah Felipe,youll get your tribe back." Felipe calmed down a bit after this.

Blu nodded then smiled. "Okay guys,heres the plan."

**Yay,im back...for not that long :D**  
**I was just busy with stuff,and stuff...**  
**Well i hope you like this chap.**  
**Review if you'd like.**  
**Rate if you like :D (It would mean a lot xD)**


	6. Runaway Baby

**Authors Note:Hey guys,sorry for the late update :D.**  
**Anyways,again,yet another shout out for Fang87k (He has been helping me through this story,if you havent seen his new story 'Rio:Fountain of Love; I highly recommend that you guys read it,it's amazing :D**  
**Onto reviews.**

**Fang87k: THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP,i think your the only one who is supporting this story 'DIRECTLY' :3**

**RIO2lover100:It's not that kind of a plan,it's more of a diversion.**

**Story time**

*After they planned everything,They were all ready for the conflict*

In the Pit-of-Doom.

Blu saw that the blue and scarlet macaws were trapped in cages and looked back at Garrix and Swift,then went out of the bush.

"Hey birdies!" Garrix yelled at the three anonymous birds. "You forgot us!"

The eagle's eyes widened and smile slyly. "Miko go get the fanny pack one." The eagle said to the military macaw referring to Blu. "Nick,take the other one."The eagle told the pigeon pointing at Swift. "I'll take care of the tall one." He said referring to Garrix.

Blu then got ready for the macaw and stayed on his macaw charged at him and then Blu quickly too a pebble beside him and smash it on Miko's head leaving him unconscious.

As for Swift,he successfully tied the pigeon up with vines.

The eagle was still confronting Garrix. "You still don't remember me?!" The eagle asked. "I don't remember doing anything to an eagle except for-..." Garrix's eyes widened knowing who it was. "Pablo?!" Pablo smiled then charged at Garrix,he knocked him out of the air to the ground and choke him.

"Do you have your last words birdie?" Pablo asked while choking and Swift took action and knocked him off of Garrix. "Garrix are you okay?" Blu nodded."Yeah...im okay." Pablo then charged at them but got cut off by a looked up to see Eduardo on top of him.

"What?!...how did you-" He looked back at the cages and saw Jewel and the others unlocking it.

Pablo then pushed Eduardo off him and flew straight at his partners and flew them off the scene. ("We cant let them win...we need to get an army...")  
Blu and Garrix had confused faces on why he retreated that easily,as they thought deeply,the others cheered on their victorious fight.

Jewel then went up to Blu and hugged him. "You did it Blu!..." Garrix them smiled at them and said. "Yeah Blu...i told you that you can do it,but they will be coming back..." Blu and Jewel nodded. "But were ready this time." Blu said with a smile.

*And as they were done cheering they went back to their nest's*

Blu was looking outside of their hollow wondering what will happen if they come back.

"Blu?" A voice behind him called out,he then looked back to see Jewel. "Is there something wrong Blu?"

Blu smiled and said. "Yeah...im just worrying about those birds..."

Jewel then put a wingtip on Blu's beak and began to touch his chest with her other wing seductively. "I believe I can remove your worries..." She said with a sly face.

Blu's face was confused and asked. "Jewel what're you do-" After he could finish,Jewel pushed her beak with Blu's and began to slider her tongue in Blu's beak.

Blu was shocked at first,but relaxed and kissed back.

After what seemed like an hour of parted and caught their breath's. "I still owe you that kiss right?" Jewel said remembering their bet nodded then laid down.

Then out of nowhere,Jewel began kissing Blu's in Blu's surprise,he couldn't help but relax on the pleasure she was giving him.

Jewel then began to kiss him lower...and lower...Blu notice this and pushed Jewel back."What are you doing Jewel?" Jewel's face was more seductive than he ever imagined. "Im just expressing my love to you Blu..." Blu nodded and said. "I just d-don't think i-...we can have more!...i mean...we already found the tribe...theres no reason to do this anymore..." Jewel sighed and said. "Look Blu...mates normally do this whenever they want to...and this is my thanks to you for saving the others." With that said,she kissed him again,and Blu began to settle onto the idea. "Fine Jewel...ill give you what you want." Jewel hugged Blu thankfully. "I love you Blu." And they began their 'private' session through the entire night.

*On the pond,where the party was at*

Garrix was with Swit and the three party birds. "So Garrix,you told me you were good at being a music-bird right?" Swift asked.

Garrix laughed and said. "Your seriously asking me that?" Swift looked at him. "No seriously are you?" Garrix looked at Nico and Pedro came up to the stage. (Basically it's a tree trunk cut in half.)

"Hey birds!...Were just gonna show someone how we do it in the amazon!" Garrix said while looking at Swift.

A beat started and went through Swift's ears.

_Ahh yes_

_Well, looky here looky here_

_Ah what do we have?_

_Another pretty thang ready for me to grab_

_But little does she know_

_That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing_

_'Cause at the end of the night_

_It is her I'll be holding_

Garrix began to go down-stage and went through the crowd.

_I love you so, hey_

_That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)_

_You'll tell me_

_Baby baby please don't go away (don't go away)_

_But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay)_

_To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:_

_Run run run away, run away baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get get away get away darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run run away run away baby_

_Ah yeah_

_Well, let me think, let me think_

_Ah what should I do?_

_So many eager young bunnies_

_That I'd like to pursue_

_Now even though they eating out the palm of my hand_

_There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it!_

_I love you so, hey_

_That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)_

_You'll tell me_

_Baby baby please don't go away_

_But when I play, I never stay_

_To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:_

_Run run run away, run away baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get get away get away darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run run away run away baby_

As he came back to the stage,he danced while singing.

_See I ain't try to hurt you baby_

_No no, no I just wanna work you baby_

_Yeah yeah_

_See I ain't try to hurt you baby_

_No no, no I just wanna work you baby_

_If you scared you better run (You better run)_

_You better run (You better run)_

_You better run (You better run)_

_You better you better you better_

_Run run run away, run away baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get get away get away darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run run away run away baby!_

The macaws began to cheered crazily.

"How was that?" Garrix asked Swift.

Swift smiled then pat the back of Garrix. "Better than nothing."

Roberto then came up to Garrix. "Hey bro,you sang like a wild bird there!"

Garrix still had a big anger inside him about Roberto. "Who you calling bro?" He asked angrily.

Swift took Garrix's wing and said. "Yo dude,don't get all loco on the guy."

Roberto then looked at Garrix and smiled. "Hey...im just here to say sorry...i just don't have anyone to love..."

Swift felt sorry for him and said. "Aw dude...i feel what you mean." Swift then looked at Garrix. "Come one Garry...give him a chance."

Garrix looked back at Roberto and said. "Fine...but I still don't forgive you about my sister and Blu..."

"Aw come one Garrickson...you know im really sorry..." Roberto said sadly.

Garrix rolled back hi eyes and said. "Okay...but im not fully forgiving you about that."

Roberto smiled. "So...friends?"

Garrix shook his head. "Not until you say your apologies to Blu."

Roberto then chuckled. "Okay man I'll see you later."

*Back at the hollow*

After their 'Love-Session'.They were panting hard for precious oxygen.

Blu looked at Jewel. "I-...didnt...know...you had so much...great moves." Jewel laughed at this compliment. "Im full of surprises my love." They kissed once more and stood up.

"You wanna take a bath?" Blu asked,Jewel nodded then replied. "Yeah...i need someone to help me preen anyways." Jewel said sweetly.

As they went to the bathe together and played with water for awhile,Blu was still nervous when they take bath's together.

And when they were finished,they went back to their hollow to see Eduardo with their kids. "Hey daddy." Jewel said and kissed Eduardo's cheek.

"Hey sweety." He then looked at Blu and smiled. "Hey there Blu." Blu looked back and said. "Hi Eduardo."

"Sorry to cut your vacation so fast." Eduardo looked at Eduardo and said. "It's okay sir,i miss Rio...but this is home..." Blu said lightly.

Jewel hugged Blu and said. "You know what...you know what you say everyday huh?" Jewel then kissed Blu's cheek.

Eduardo smiled knowing that his daughter is now happy with Blu. "I guess ill see you two tomorrow." The two nodded.

"Goodnight you two." Eduardo then flew off.

Jewel looked at their kids and kissed their heads,same with Blu.

They both laid down to their nest and said thair goodnight's. "Goodnight dear,I love you." Jewel said with a kiss on Blu's cheek.

Blu smiled and kissed her head. "Goodnight my precious angel,I love you…don't runaway from my love." Blu said with a smile.

Jewel smiled and said. "Never." She then closed her eyes while she cuddled closer to Blu

As they said their goodnight's,they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Again sorry for th late update :D**  
**Review and do stuff to this chapter. :3**


	7. Lost and Found

**Authors Note:Yeah...about that 'Rascals' buzz about that music for Rio...i dont know xD lol**

**Onto reviews because theres nothing really special...except for the partnership with me and Fang87k are working on.**

**Fang87k:Well...just PM me xD "And i really appreciate that you like it :D"**

**RIO2lover100:Theyre gonna have more :D**

**And for the guys who told me about that 80's music band 'Rascals' which is kinda true for being a fitting music band on the movie: Yeah...**

**Heres to a new chapter...yay.**

Blu opened his eyes groggily and yawned,He looked down to see Jewel looking at him. "Goodmorning Blu." Jewel greeted with a sweet voice.

"Goodmorning beautiful." He then pecked her on the beak which she accepted. "What do you wanna do today guys..." Blu asked loudly so the other's can hear,but none of them answered. "Guys?" Jewel called out,still no answer.

Both of them stood up from their nest to see their kids sleeping. "Where are they?" Blu asked. "We better go find them,Lets ask my dad." Jewel requested,Blu shook his head in disagreement. "No Jewel,I'll go and ask,you stay here with the kids." Jewel looked down,then slowly smiled at Blu. "Alright Blu...but be-careful okay?...you have to go back here un-harmed or else your not gonna have some love later night." She said seductively at the blushed and nodded,he kissed her head and said. "I'll be back when I find them...i love you Jewel." Jewel then took action and kissed Blu's beak. "I love you too Blu,stay safe okay honey?" Blu nodded the flew off.

*Somewhere in the other part of the Amazon Jungle*

Garrix opened his eyes slowly and felt his head was getting beaten up like a tried to stand up but fell down easily.

"Ow...my head hurts..." Garrix said,and as his eyes cleared off,he saw what looked like a beaten up snake,Nico and Pedro who were knocked down by a broken branch, was inside a watermelon who had his head in a hole in the ground like an he looked up to see Roberto tied up in vines with Felipe.

He then walked up to Swift and woke him up. "Swift...hey Swift!" Swift jumped by Garrix's call. "Woah!...dude...i was a having a nice dre-...Ow!" Swift felt like his head was going to explode. "What happened?" Swift looked down in confusion and saw fruits splattered on theground.

"I don't know man...but we gotta wake up the others..." Swift nodded then went up to Nico and Pedro,trying to wake them up. "Hey...guys...yo...WAKE UP!" Swift yelled at the and Pedro got the branch off of them and felt dizzy. "Woah...am i trippin or what?" Pedro said while rubbing his head.

Garrix then unwrapped the vines and let Roberto and Felipe fall,the two kissed the ground hard as their heads wereaching. "Why did we end up with these two jerks?" Garrix asked himself. "How did we end up here anyways?" Swift birds looked at each-other and shrugged. "I think we had another hang-over..." Garrix said still dizzy. "Whats a hang-over?" Felipe asked with a questioning voice.

Garrix rolled his eyes back and told them what it was.

*Back at the tribe*

Blu flew over to Eduardo who seems to be talking to what looked like Roberto's team.

"I don't know where he is...he should be on patrol today." Eduard said,then the teamnodded then flew off.

Blu landed down beside Eduardo and asked. "What was that all about?" Eduardo looked behind him to see Blu and smiled. "They said they cant find Roberto anywhere,Even the scarlet macaws asked me where Felipe was."

Blu had a confused face and starting to pick up the pieces on his mind. "Garrix and the other are gone too...do you think they're together somewhere?" Eduardo was surprised by this. "My son is gone?!" Blu nodded. "Yeah...i didn't see them last night nor today." Blu answered while putting a wingtip on his 's eyes widened and asked. "They said they were going to that...drinking place right?"

Blu had a confused face on what was Eduardo referring to,it finally hit him. "The bar?...yeah they told me they were-...oh no..." Eduardo looked at Blu. "What?...what is it?!" Blu looked up to Eduardo and explained. "Well...they said they were going there to party and drink...and I think they had too much..." Eduardo understood what Blu had said. "Okay...i'll go look for them and you stay-" Eduardo didn't get to finish his sentence because of Blu.

"No Eduardo,you need to protect the tribe here...i'll do it..." Blu requested Eduardo shook his head and said.

"No,i wont let my daughter's husband be in grave danger...i'll do it,you have to protect this tribe anyday now anyways..." Blu smiled but turned down the offer.

"No Eduardo,if lead this tribe without training,might as well burn me alive...and come one,let me find them...if Jewel lost you...she wouldn't be happy...and I don't want her to be sad..." Blu looked down,Eduardo looked at Blu and sighed. "Okay fine...you go and find them...but be careful though." Eduardo said with a smile,Blu looked up to Eduardo and smiled. "Tell them that i'll be back when I find them,and tell them I love them." Eduardo nodded as Blu flew out of sight.

*Back at the party-birds*

They have been flying around and around the jungle but couldn't find the tribe.

"Dude...we have been flying for hours now...and we still cant find them." Nico said,losing hope.

Rafael came up to him. "Come on meu amigo,we can find them,I bet ya that they are trying to find us now." Rafael smiled at Nico and he smiled back.

"Yeah,we better do it faster or else we are jaguar meat at night." Garrix said 'seyes widened hearing this joke. "They don't want to eat us right?...i mean,we are very untasty birds..." Pedro laughed nervously.

Swift laughed at Pedro and said. "Come on Pedro...you know that Garrix is justjoking...are you?" Garrix smiled slyly. "I dunno...am i?"

Swift then gulped a big lump and smiled nervously.

Roberto then flew up beside Garrix,much to Garrix'sannoyance. "Hey Garrickson,I think there is something watching us..." Roberto said shaking his looked at the bushes and saw gulped and said. "Who are you?!" Garrix asked holding a stick while the others were behind him.

What came out of the bush next shocked was a snake,which looked like the one earlier,but this one was skinny and looked like a female.

"You birdssss beat up my boyfriend,now ill make youpay..." The snake said. "Wait miss,I don't know who you are...but we don't remember anything that happened last night..." The snake didn't care and bit Garrix's talon,almost then smacked the snake with a rock. "Don't you have ears you slithering idiot..." Felipe threw the rock away and came up to Garrix. "Dude you okay?" Garrix's eyes narrowed and said. "Oh yeah,just a little venom coursing thru my veins..." He said sarcastically. "We better go find you a doctor." Roberto said,Garrix rolled his eyes back. "Why do you care?"

Roberto looked down,knowing that it's really his fault on why Garrix was mad at him. "Look man...im just really sorry for what I did to your sister...i did-"Roberto was cut off by Pedro. "Wait what?...something happened to you and Jewel?" Pedro asked in shook his head and said. "Well...no...but here...lemme tell you what happened." Roberto said.

As they were flying,Roberto told the story to the others.

*Back at their hollow*

Jewel was waiting for her family and friends to come back safely.

Eduardo came beside Jewel and said. "Hey don't worry about them...they are guy's,you need to stay strong for them." Jewel smiled at her father. "Thanks daddy..." Jewel said,half worried.

*Back at Blu's*

"I better go faster...it's already going to be sundown..." Blu said to himself.

He then looked back and said. "...oh no...where am i?" He opened his fanny-pack and took his GPS. "Okay...i was just 2 miles away from that second waterfall..." He then continued to fly.

*30 minutes later*

Blu was tired of flying then perched on a branch. "Wow...this is going to be tiring..." Blu sighed,trying to get some rest.

As he was trying to get some sleep,he heard voices in his head. "Dude,hurry up...im gonna die here!" The voice said. "Just don't panic Garrix,we'll go faster."

Blu's eyes shot open and looked down to see his friends running. "Hey!" Blu yelled.

The birds looked up to see Blu. "bluey!" Nico said with joy.

"Um...Blu...can you help me?" Garrix had a confused face and asked why. "He's been bitten by a snake earlier morning."

"I can help you." Blu smiled then got some leaves and water.

After he did his little 'Healing time' Garrix felt better now. "Thanks bro..." Blu smiled at Garrix. "Your welcome bro."

"Well we need to go back to Jewel,she should be worried about us now." Garrix and the others nodded in agreement.

Just before they flew off,a bunch of monkeys pounced them. "Ahhh!" "Ow!" "Dude stop!" They all said in pain.

One monkey stood up and said. "That's for taking our fruits you savages." Leaving the now beaten up birds.

"Ow...you better tell me something good..." Blu said. "I don't remember anything!"

*Back at Jewel*

"(It's already been seven hours straight,and their still not here.") Jewel thought.

Carla then went up to her mother and asked. "Mom...when are dad and the others coming back home?"

Jewel smiled. "Don't worry sweety,they will be here..." Carla then nodded and flew up to her siblings.

Jewel started to tear up and heard talons landing down in-front of didn't bother opening her eyes,knowing that it was only the kids.

"Hey Jewel..." Jewel's eyes shot open,and saw that it was Blu. "Blu!" She ran up to her and hugged him. "You don't know how worried I was..." She said while smiled and stroke her head. "It's okay Jewel...im here..." She looked at Blu's face and saw that he was very messed up. "What happened?!" Just before Blu could answer,Garrix,Swift,Rafael,Nico and Pedro went inside the hollow. "We got attacked by a bunch of monkeys." Garrix said with a smile and was getting helped by ran up to Garrix and asked. "What's wrong with your talon Ricky?" Jewel asked in concern. "He got bit by a snake,but thanks to Blu here,the venom stopped trying to kill him." Jewel hugged Garrix and turned around to face Blu. "Thank you for saving his life Blu." She said with a sweet voice. "That's what families do right?" Blu said with a smile.

Tiago,Bia and Carla went up to their father and hugged him. "Dad!" "Don't ever go away again..." They said.

Blu smiled and answered. "I don't think I can promise you that kids..."

As they said their goodnight's and goodbye' and Jewel huddled each other and shared each others warmth.

"Goodnight my angel..." Blu said he was about to ay down but got cut off by Jewel.

Blu looked at Jewel confusingly. "Remember when I said 'When you return,I'll give you something special tonight." She said seductively.

"Garrix already told us that,they were going to party tonight,but I got the restriction of them from drinking..."

Blu smiled nervously and said. "O-okay...im-im rea-ready."

**Here ya go guys :D**  
**Again,im getting preety late at updates and im sorry :P**  
**Review if you'd like.**

**She then made out with Blu with Passion and Love.**


	8. Bonding Continues!

**Authors Note: My only note is "Im Late"**

**Reviews :D**

**RIO2lover100:Yep...and i think you got my name wrong :D**

**Fang87k:Yet again,thank you soooo much for your support and appreciate it.**

**Well thats about it,i dont think they like this story,or they just really dont have time to read it :P**

**Onto the story,again.**

*It was morning in the amazon*

Garrix woke up and found himself in their hollow. "How did I get here?" Garrix asked himself,he stood up,waiting for a huge pain cycle through his head...but there was nothing. "Phew...it looks like I didn't drink..." He then saw Blu and Jewel still sleeping. "Well...looks like its still early..."

He stretched out and yawned,he looked back to see Swift in his nest. "Well...now I know it's not good sleeping on the deck..." He then flew out to get breakfast.

He flew near the brazil-nut tree grove. "Hm...lemme see,I'll get six brazil-nuts,and three mangoes." Garrix flew down to one of the tree's and got some put it in his satchel and thought of getting the mangoes. "Hmm...how am I gonna carry the mangoes..." Garrix looked around and saw a big leaf and went down for it.

"Okay...imgonna use this for the mangoes and go back to give them some breakfast." He said to himself,completing his plans for the morning.

After he was done grabbing breakfast,he touched down in their hollow and yelled. "BREAKFAST TIME BIRDIES!" The birds woke up in shock and fell out of their rubbed his eyes and looked at Garrix. "You could've just woke us up quietly." Garrix laughed at Swift's annoyed words and said. "Goodmorning to you too Swift."

Blu and Jewel looked at Garrix and said. "What have you got there Garrix?" Blu asked. "I got you guys some breakfast here." Garrix pushed the leaf to them and threw out the brazil-nuts out of his smiled at her brother's thoughtfulness and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Ricky." Garrix smiled and said. "No problemo Jewel,you better give Blu one before he feels left out." Garrix said looking at Blu and blushed and smiled nervously. "Nah...im not gonna get left ou-" Blu was cut off by Jewel smashing her beak in was surprised by this and Swift smiled while their kids were in disgust,and they heard wolf whistles from above to see the three party-birds.

After they broke the kiss,Jewel put a wingtip on Blu's chest and said. "You were saying something?" Blu smiled dreamily still tasting the flavor of 'love'. "Nah...i-...i wasn't saying anything..." Jewel chuckled seeing Blu gazing at her.

Garrix smiled and decided to interrupt. "Alright lovebirds,we eating or what?" Blu and Jewel nodded and started eating.

After they were done eating,they decided to go out and continue their family bonding,since they didn't get to finish it back in Rio.

Garrix decided to go visit his father and have a little 'father to son' conversation.

Blu,Jewel and the kids were near the waterfall having some 'family time' with each other.

Swift,Rafael,Nico and Pedro went to do some stuff they wanted to do.

~Garrix and Eduardo~

Eduardo was having a flight with Garrix talking about some stuff in the future.

"So...do you have a mate son?" Eduardo asked smiled and said. "Nah...i don't even know if I wanna get one."

Eduardo had a confused face. "How come son?" Garrix sighed. "Well...you see,they want ME to be theirs...i just cant be with someone who likes me because of my looks and moves." Garrix said with a smile,which made Eduardo even more confused. "Heck...i don't even know if I'll get one!" Garrix said happily.

Eduardo understood Garrix's choice and said. "Well...you have to train to be the leader then..." Garrix smiled at his father and nudged him playfully. "Hey dad...look...it doesn't mean im your son,I will be the leader." Eduardo stopped flying and asked. "Why not?" Garrix chuckled. "Dad...Blu is your son too remember?"

Eduardo smiled and asked. "Yeah...why?" Garrix put a wing behind his father. "I know you want me to be the leader of the tribe...but im only good at protecting my family,I cant really take care of everybody." Garrix sighed then widened his smile. "Blu seems to fit the spot,he's really responsible,and I want to make my baby sister very happy when she finds out that Blu will be the leader." Garrix finished his sentence.

Eduardo wanted to make his son the next tribe leader when he passes,but Garrix wanted to make Jewel happy wanting Blu to be the leader. "Okay,I'll try to convince him." Eduardo said with a looked very happy to his fathers decision. "Thanks dad." Garrix hugged Eduardo and he hugged then flew to where Swift and the others were.

~Blu-Jewel and The Kids~

As their kids were swimming at the pond,they were sitting on the ground,Jewel laying on Blu's neck,and Blu resting on her head.

This is what he wanted to feel in his everyday closed his eyes and found the urge to talk. "Hey Jewel?" Jewel opened her eyes and looked up,still not moving from their position. "Hm?" Jewel asked in a hum.

Blu smiled. "Can I ask you this one thing?" Jewel smiled back. "Sure Blu."

"How did I ever get so lucky to be with the most amazing bird in the world?" Blu asked giggled and simply answered. "That's so sweet of you Blu,Your with me because of...well...you!" Jewel then moved her head,took Blu's wings and looked into his eyes. "Your with me because I love you,and not even any other birds can change that." Jewel said with her heart-melting voice.

Blu's world became more brighter and sighed. "I love you too Jewel..." They nuzzled each other and watched as their kids having fun in the pond.

~Swift and the others~

Swift and the others were in the Pit-of-Doom,trying to think of an activity to do today.

As they were thinking,Garrix flew down to them. "Hey guys,whats happening?"

Pedro stood up,putting his wings on his head. "Nothing much...we gettin bored man...i mean,we did have fun last night,but not today..." Pedro sighed in disappointment.

Just before anyone can speak up,Roberto and Felipe flew down. "Hey guys." Roberto called out to the birds.

Garrix finally had an idea after seeing Roberto and Felipe. "I got it!" The birds looked at then took a brazil-nut and said. "Let's play football." Rafael,Nico and Pedro looked at each other and said. "We really don't know how too play that stuff yo..." Nico said.

Swift smiled. "Let's just give it a shot,come on?" Roberto and Felipe looked at each other and asked the birds. "What's football?" They asked in unison.

Garrix rolled his eyes back and explained what it was. "Football is...what do you call it here hm...oh yeah war." Roberto and Felipe's eyes widened and was about to ramble about not wanting war,but got cut off by Garrix. "No,no,no it's just for fun!" Roberto and Felipe had confused faces,then it finally hit them."Oh...now we get it." Garrix smiled then began picking teams.

*After almost 3 hours of playing.*

Blu,Jewel and their kids went to Eduardo and Mimi's hollow.

"Daddy,you guys in there?" Jewel called out to her father.

Eduardo came out of the hollow and greeted his daughter,son and grandkids. "Hey,how is my beautiful Jewel doing?" Eduardo asked her. "Oh dad,the kids wanted to stay here for awhile." Jewel said. "Where's aunt Mimi?" Eduardo pointed inside the hollow. "She is inside the hollow." Mimi then came out of then hugged Jewel. "Ooh,how are you my wild flower?" Jewel hugged back and plainly said. "Im okay aunt Mimi." Mimi then looked at Blu and continued to eye him. "And are you taking care of my wild flower Blu?" Blu then put a wing around Jewel and said. "Yeah...safe and sound." Jewel smiled and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush.

Eduardo smiled and went beside Blu. "Blu,I have to talk to you..." Blu gulped and said. "S-sure!" He and Eduardo walked over the edge of the branch.

Jewel was happy seeing Blu and Eduardo getting went inside with the kids but her wing got pulled by Tiago. "Where is uncle Ricky?" Jewel smiled and looked at her son. "He is with your other uncles in the Pit-of-Doom." Tiago smiled and jumped. "Can I go there?" Jewel nodded and said. "After your dad is done talking to your grand-dad." Tiago nodded then came up to Blu.

As Jewel,Mimi and the two girls went inside,Eduardo broke the news to Blu. "Your gonna train to be the leader of this tribe." Blu's eyes widened after hearing this. "What?!" Eduardo smiled knowing that he couldn't take it like he should. "It was Garrickson's idea,you should thank him." Blu's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Yeah...i should." Eduardo flew up and said his final words for the afternoon. "Training starts tomorrow,and don't tell Jewel."

Blu's eyes were in confusion and asked himself. "Why wouldn't I tell her?...fine I wont." Blu then felt a tug on his wing,he looked down to see Tiago. "Hey champ,what do you want?" Tiago smiled and said. "I wanna play with Uncle Ricky and the others!" Blu smiled and thought to himself. ("Yeah...i need to thank him anyway.") Blu and Tiago then flew off to the Pit-of-Doom.

**Again,im sorry for the late update,this has to be the most late one i have ever done :P**  
**Review and rate of you'd like or have the time :D**


	9. Life

**Authors Note: Hey guys,ill be leaving for a while to make longer chaps and...yeah**

**Reviews :D**

**RIO2lover100:That will be in the other chapter :D**

**Fang87k:Okay...i really dont know how to thank you enough for your help.**  
**I wont be here if it wasnt for you...and for a moment,your the only one i talk to :D**  
**Thank you for being an amazing help and a great friend. :)**  
**And just to say your reading this,give Fang87k some real support if you have time for is one of the most amazing story writers i've ever met.**  
**Read his new story (Rio: Fountain of Love) It's off the chain!**

**Anyways,back to the story...and yeah.**

*At the Pit-of-Doom*

Garrix and the others were still playing football non-stop,Rafael,Nico and Pedro were getting the hang of the game.

"Hey,you guys wanna time-out?" Nico asked.

Garrix chuckled then nodded. "Okay,fine...guys time out." The others sat on the rocky bleachers.

"That was...fun." Swift said then stood up and spread his wings,readying for his departure.

Roberto quickly saw his motion and asked. "Where ya goin?"

Felipe looked back with a grin on his face. "I'll go check on my tribe,see if their doing anything wrong."

The birds nodded and waved goodbye.

As Felipe flew off,Blu and Tiago went down to the others. "Hey blue birds!" Pedro yelled. "Hey Pedro." Blu replied plainly.

Tiago then went beside Garrix and Swift. "Hey Uncle Ricky,Uncle Swift,can I play with you guys?" Tiago asked while jumping.

Garrix and Swift smiled at Tiago. "Okay,you can play...benchwarmer." Garrix said jokingly.

Tiago looked down and Garrix laughed " Im just kidding...you can be our top first." Garrix said with a big smile.

Tiago looked up to his uncles and said. "Cool!" He then went over to the pit and stretched out his little muscles.

Garrix looked at Blu and asked. "You playing Blu?" Blu crossed his wings and shook his head. "Nah,I have to go to the girls."

Garrix nodded and looked back at Swift. "Let's continue?" Swift nodded and flew over to the others.

Garrix looked back at Blu and said their goodbyes. "I'll see you later Blu." Blu nodded and flew looked back to see them having fun,he smiled and went back to the tribe.

*Back with Jewel*

Jewel and Mimi were talking,while Carla and Bia were fixing their feathers.

"So,how did you meet Blu anyways?" Mimi asked not knowing what has happened to Jewel since Blu and her met.

Jewel sighed and smiled. "It was quite the adventure we had,we were captured by these...smugglers."

Mimi's eyes widened. "Oh poor dear...it should have been hard for you two."

Jewel nodded and continued. "Yeah...it was hard,whenever I met Blu,I though he will just bring me down...mentally."

"What do you mean mentally?" Mimi asked in confusion.

"Well...when I first met Blu,he couldn't fly." Jewel said with a smile.

Mimi was cofused and asked. "So...how did he fly?"

"I'll tell you that after..." Mimi nodded and listened to her story.

"We were chased by a wild bird called Nigel,we did escape and went to the jungle,as for Blu...he wasn't really comfortable sleeping in a tree,so we somehow found a treehouse and slept there,the next morningwe met Rafael,his mate Eva and their eighteen kids." Jewel caught her breath and let Mimi speak for once.

"Eighteen kids?!" Mimi asked in nodded and continued. "So he helped us try to go to this...Luiz,he even tried to give Blu advice how to fly...but it had to be his worse idea yet,and then we got a ride to go to the fruit market,where we met Nico and Pedro,they owned a club there,and that is where...i opened up to Blu...i knew he liked me,but I wasn't sure if he loved me just from the outside...but not the inside." Jewel stopped remembering their first dance,Mimi was still all ears on her.

"But...when we went to Luiz,he got the chain off of us and...i did feel bad for Blu,I couldn't control my freedom...it came at first...but i put my freedom first instead of the bird that was important to me..." Jewel sighed and looked down remembering their argument. "Then...i got captured by Nigel again...i didn't know what was gonna happen to me...but...Blu tried to save me,but simply got captured with me and our friends." Mimi was surprised by the heroism of Blu.

"After the plane flew off...we did escape thanks to Blu,but Nigel broke my wing and Blu suddenly got rid of him...i was falling out of the plane,he tried to grab me...but he was too late...then...he just jumped after me..." Jewel said revealing her smile,Mimi was still surprised on what Blu did.

"He wanted to spend our last seconds...with me...and that where I knew...that he loved me...and I loved him too,I gave him the most special thing I could have given him...a gave him a kiss to express my feelings for him...i couldn't believe he wanted to be with me for just a few seconds...i knew we were going down to our watery grave...but boy I was wrong." Mimi still listened carefully in Jewel's story.

"Next thing I knew,he was flying me off to safety...and I knew that we could be together,no matter where we were."

Mimi was tearing up by the touching story of Jewel. "Oh Jewel...you do have a guardian angel looking after you...you have the most amazing mate."

Jewel smiled and hugged Mimi. "I know...and I wont change him for any...not one bit."

After their hug-fest,Blu came in seeing his mate and aunt and his girls. "Hey ladies...can I go in?" Blu asked politely.

Jewel came up to Blu and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course you can." Blu was escorted in the hollow and sat beside Jewel. "So,what have you girls been doing?" Blu asked.

"We were just talking about girl stuff...and Carla and Bia are making themselves beautiful." Jewel said nuzzling on Blu's neck.

Mimi then came up to Blu and hugged him very tightly making him very hard to breathe. "I still cant thank you enough for saving my wild flower."

Blu looked over to Jewel who was giggling. "N-no pro-blem au-aunt Mimi."

Mimi let go of Blu and sat back down. "You told our story again?" Blu asked Jewel.

Jewel couldn't help but smile. "Yeah...it has to be my most memorable 3 days ever,and my favorite story..." Jewel hugged Blu.

Blu smiled and stroke Jewel's head. "It will be memorable..." Blu said with a smile.

Jewel smiled back then looked outside. "It's getting dark,the others should be back in out hollow."

After that said,they said their goodbye's and goodnight's to Mimi and went back to their hollow.

*Back in their hollow*

Blu,Jewel,Carla and Bia touched down inside to see the others asleep.

Blu and Jewel set Carla and Bia down and kissed their head including Tiago.

They went down to their own nest and cuddled with each other.

"Goodnight dear." Jewel said sweetly,kissing Blu's beak for a few seconds.

"Goodnight my precious angel." Blu replied and kissed her head gently which madder smile,he stroked her head until she fell asleep.

Blu slowly closed his eyes,getting ready to fall asleep.

*In the morning*

"WHAT?!" The birds yelled at Garrix. "Where are you going?" Jewel asked.

Garrix smiled and said. "Im going somewhere far from here...but don't worry,I'll be back in three weeks time."

Jewel ran to him and sobbed. "Don't go Ricky...it wont be the same without you..." Garrix held her wings and looked into her eyes. "Hey...dont worry,I'll be back okay?...besides,you got Blu and the others." Jewel looked back at him and smiled,still sobbing. "O-okay...be back soon okay?" She kissed Garrix's cheek and Garrix kissed her head. "Okay...i'll be back for you guys."

Garrix then went in-front of Blu. "You will be protecting our family for now okay brother?" Blu nodded,a little sad because of Garrix's departure.

Garrix nodded then flew up. "I'll be back family!" They all waved back. "Safe travels!" they said.

Blu then flew after him which made Garrix stop. "Garrix!" He looked back to see Blu. "Why do you have to go anyway?" Blu said slowly looking down.

Garrix smiled and asked. "Do you know what life is about?" Blu had a confused face on this question. "_Life...is about courage, and going into the unknown_...now you remember that okay Blu?" Blu nodded then hugged Garrix. "Stay safe brother..." Blu said,Garrix smiled knowing that he is now accepted as Blu's brother,Garrix flew off out of the scenery and Blu went back in the hollow...Their only wish is,that Garrix will come back...safely.

**There ya go guys,i wont be postin since im gonna make a larger portion of a chapter... :D**  
**Review if you have time for it.**


	10. Unexpected

**Authors Note: SOrry for the late late late update.**  
**This is just part one so you guys wait :D (SHORRY)**

**RIO2lover100: Yep :D**

**Fang87k: Thank you again :D**

**Movielover 320: Yeah,i like that movie :)**

**Another shout out for Fang87k and his new story "Rio: Fountain of Love" Give it a lot of support because its awesome :D**

**Continuessss**

*2 weeks later*

Blu has been training to be the 'new tribe leader' whenever Eduardo will pass off,Eduardo trained Blu as hard is he could Blu got most of it and Eduardo agreed that he was ready.

Whenever Blu comes home,Jewel always notices Blu so tired began to wonder what was happening to Blu,but Jewel had enough seeing Blu like this...she needed to ask him right here,right now.

Blu came back almost out of energy,but conserved some whenever he took a break.

He entered the hollow to see an angry Jewel waiting for him in-front of the came down and greeted her. "Hey honey...what's wrong?"

Jewel looked at him angrily and answered. "You know very well what's wrong!" Blu took a step back by this. "Whenever you come home you are always tired,never having time with me...the children...and your friends!" Blu looked down,accepting his faults. "Why do you keep beating yourself up like this Blu?" Jewel's voice softened in the question.

Blu sighed and looked at her. "I suppose I have to tell you..." Jewel had a confused face by this. "Im-...im gonna-...im gonna be the next tribe leader..." Jewel's face turned from confused to surprised. "I know I should've told you...but your dad didn't want me to...i'm only doing this to make him proud...to protect the tribe...to make YOU happy..." Blu smiled,but didn't last long.

Jewel felt guilty making Blu sad. "Im sorry Blu...i didn't know you were doing it for me...im so sorry..." Jewel apologized.

Blu looked back at Jewel and saw her looking down,regretting the anger she released on Blu.

He put a wing on Jewel's face and she slowly looked at the heart-melting smile on Blu's face. "It's okay my beautiful little angel,I forgive you...it's somehow my fault for not telling you more earlier." Blu said with a soothing voice.

Jewel completely broke down and cried on Blu's chest,Blu felt his chest getting soaked up. "Shh...it's okay...it's okay Jewel..." He comforted Jewel while stroking her head.

Jewel looked up at Blu still sobbing. "I just cant believe how much you love me...and I simply get mad at you..." Jewel said still crying.

Blu gave her a quick kiss on her beak and said. "Hey Jewel...i love you more than anything or anyone...and i will never and I mean NEVER stop loving you."Jewel wiped her tears away and started to calm down. "I love you too Blu...so much!" Blu pulled Jewel into a heart-melting kiss,so heart-melting like lava.

"Uhhh...wanna sleep now Jewel?...im kinda tired..." Jewel giggled and touched his beak with her wing. "Okay...we can sleep now..."

The two blue macaws went in their nest and snuggled up to each other. "Goodnight my angel." Blu said then kissed her head.

"Goodnight dear." Jewel kissed Blu on the beak for few seconds,then drifted off to sleep.

*3:00 A.M.*

Jewel was woken up by a noise in their hollow,she didn't open her eyes knowing that it was only Blu or the others.

But she still felt something around her,she opened her eyes to see Blu's face,sleeping with his mouth open. ("He is so cute when he sleeps like that.") She thought to herself and then heard the noise again,She sat up and looked around the hollow.

She saw a figure in the entrance of their hollow,she couldn't see clearly because of her droopy eyes and it was still thought it was Swift or the others.

Jewel stood up and called out. "Hello?" The figure turned to Jewel,she noticed that it was a bird wearing a cloak.

Her mind finally worked up and slammed the intruder on the wooden floor. "What are you doing here?!" She asked the stranger.

The intruder spoke up. "Ow...you've gotten stronger lil' sis." Jewel noticed the voice and went into shock.

The intruder stood up and removed the hood. "Hey sis." It was went up to him and hugged him while crying. "I thought you had a week left?"

Garrix laughed nervously and returned the hug. "Yeah...but im kind in trouble." Jewel looked at Garrix confusingly and asked. "What do you mea-" She got cut off by pulled her out of the entrance and heard voices. "Where is that little runt.". "When I get my talons on that little birdie,I will crack his bones."

Garrix gulped and saw Jewel looking at him angrily. "What?" He asked. "What did you do this time?" Jewel asked in an angry whisper.

"I kinda...got rid of Pablo by myself and escaped..." Garrix said while scratching his neck.

Jewel got even more angrier. "You should've told us!...We could've helped you...Don't you trust us?!" She asked angrily.

"No...it's not that I don't trust you,I just don't want you guys to get hurt okay?!" Garrix snapped.

Jewel's voice was even more stronger this time. "You think I cant handle myself?!

Garrix finally had enough. "You guys are more important to me than you know!" Jewel stepped back by this answer,she was touched by her brother's words."Ricky...im-...im sorry...i don't know what came over me and i-" Jewel was stopped by Garrix's wing. "Hey,hey it's okay...i wouldn't even think of you guys like that...especially you,your our strong little Jewel." Jewel finally broke out and couldn't ask for more than this.

Garrix hugged Jewel for comfort and cried on his chest.

Blu suddenly woke up and asked himself. ("Woah...what's that sound?") He heard a sound of a crying bird...he was right.

He turned to see Jewel with Garrix. "Garrix?!...i thought you had one mor-" Blu was cut off by Garrix and continued his sentence. "Week?...yeah I know...but im being hunted right now." Garrix said seriously.

Blu nodded and looked at Jewel and went up to her and kissed her head. "What's wrong Jewel?" Garrix smiled and explained. "She kinda got touched by my words...and I think you better take care of her for now..." Garrix softly put Jewel on Blu's chest and continued to cry tears of joy.

Blu began stroking her head and said. "Garrix...who are those two behind you?"

Garrix slowly turned around and saw the military macaws who was after didn't get the chance to react,he got picked up by the talon's and gave them the upperhand. "Let him go!" Jewel yelled which woke the others up.

She got slapped away by a pigeon but she was caught by Blu. "Come and get him if you want!" The pigeon they flew off to the distance with Garrix held captive.

Blu got up and saw them flying away. "No!" Blu went near the entrance and opened up his wings getting ready for a chase.

Blu was stopped by Jewel and said. "No Blu,that's what they want you to do..." Blu slowly went down and looked at Jewel and asked. "What are we gonna do then?"

Jewel sighed and began a voice behind them said. "How bout we tell the tribe?" They turned around to see Swift.

Blu and Jewel nodded and woke up the they woke up,they flew out of their hollow and began to warn the others.

*Somewhere in a small cave*

Garrix was tied up on a sharp rock and was watching the military macaws pick one of his 'final moment.'

"Should he be beat up to death?" The military macaws did a wave of yes'. "Or should he be hanged for his crime?" The military macaws did double the wave."Woah,isn't that kinda medieval?...what are you,nine years old?" Garrix said jokingly.

"Hang him!" The military macaws said in unison. "I guess that's a yes." Garrix said with a sigh.

("Why would they hang me?...it was like the medieval age,how am I suppose to get out of here?") He looked left and right,he saw a big muscled military macaw and called him out. "Psst...hey buddy." The military macaw came closer. "Before i die...can you give me that brazil-nut to eat?" The macaw looked behind him to look for the the macaw was turned around,Garrix used his talons to get a sharp pebble beside him and grabbed it.

The macaw looked back with the brazil-nut and gave it to looked at him confusingly. "How am i going to feed myself dude?"

The macaw rolled back his eyes and sighed,he picked up the nut and fed Garrix.

Garrix looked up and put his talon behind the cuts the rope behind him and charged at the military macaw.

He put his wings around his neck and put him to sleep. "Wow...that was easy." Garrix said proudly.

"Now...time to get out of here." Garrix heard cheers from the military macaws and he peeked outside to see a huge wave of military macaws and a rope tied to branch.

"Darn it...i AM gonna get hanged...i need a distraction...or i'll just give in so this will all end..." Garrix said sadly...he only had one choice. 'death'  
He came out of the rock he was hiding behind all the time and get charged at. "Where do you think your going?!" said the macaw.

Garrix looked down and said. "I give in..." The macaw and the pigeon had confused faces and looked at each other. "Get ready to hang." The pigeon said,as they brought Garrix to the hanging rope.

*Back with Blu*

Blu was flying with the blue and scarlet macaw tribe,trying to find Garrix.

"Where is he?" Blu asked then heard cheers and got curious on what it was. "Guys...stay quiet and follow me."

He then flew in the tree and saw a huge wave of military macaws.

Blu continued to look around and saw a pigeon and a military macaw putting Garrix on the hanging rope. "Their gonna hang him?!" Blu yelled military macaws looked up on the tree,trying to find the noise.

"ATTACK!" Blu yelled,and the tribe of blue and scarlet swarmed the military macaws.

The pigeon saw this and quickly hanged Garrix.  
Garrix was having trouble breathing trying to get the rope out of his neck. ("I guess...this is it...goodbye...my...family...") His vision blacked out and couldn't breath.

Swift and Jewel went up to Garrix and cut the rope that was hanging went down to Garrix and saw him laying down...dead.

Miko the military macaw then charged at Jewel but was reversed by Swift. "Don't worry Jewel...i got him,go get Garrix to a safe place." Jewel nodded then flew off with Garrix in her talons.

Blu was fighting the pigeon 'Nick' and saw Jewel flying away with a bird that wasn't moving...it was Garrix. ("Garrix?...Dead?!") Blu's rage sparked in continued fighting with Nick.

*Somewhere near a pond*

Jewel flew Garrix beside the pond and called out his name. "Ricky?...Ricky?!" She called out but he didn't respond.

"You can make it through Ricky...i know you can!" Jewel yelled at him,still not responding.

She put her head on his chest,not hearing any beats,she put her wings on his chest and tend to do chest pumps and CPR's.

She put her beak on his and tried to put air inside his lifeless body...but there still wasn't any responds.

She finally gave up and broke cried on Garrix's lifeless body and tried wishing for a miracle.

~Intermission~

Zap! "Woah!" Garrix woke up somewhere. "Where am i?". "Hello Garrickson." Garrix turned around to see a female spix macaw.

"Mom?!" Garrix ran up to her and hugged her. "Where have you been?" Garrix asked his mom. "I've been dead for ages Ricky."

Garrix finally snapped out and said. "Wait...how could I know your dead...this is just a dream...your still ALIVE!" Garrix shouted at the bird,the bird faded away and Garrix knew it was a dream. "Wake up,wake up,wake up!" Garrix told himself,but he couldn't do it…he finally had an idea,he quickly punched himself to sleep,it worked...kinda.

~End of Intermission~

Jewel was crying on Blu's chest,looking at Garrix's dead body the blue and scarlet macaw tribe looked down.

Eduardo came up to the lifeless body of his only son and said. "You can have a happy life...with your mom up there son...i love you."

Garrix woke up and still eyes shut,he wanted to hear more of the things they wanted to say.

Roberto went up to Garrix and said his apologizes. "I know I didn't get to know you a lot Garrix...and im really sorry for all my faults." Roberto looked back at Blu and Jewel and apologized. "And im sorry for doing such horrible things to you guys...i hope you can forgive me..." Blu looked at Jewel and smiled,they looked back at Roberto and nodded,accepting his apologies,Roberto smiled back and went back to his position.

Swift was last,he was tearing up seeing his dead best friend. "Garrix...you were like a brother to me...you guys acted as my family for so long...and I think im...im finally home,if it wasn't for you...i wouldn't be...me right now."

Garrix smiled and got up. "You guys are so corny you know that?"

**Cliffhanger ;D**  
**Sorry lol.**  
**Review if you'd like.**


	11. Returns

**Authors Note:My only note is that this chapter is short :P**  
**Review time :D**

**Fang87k: You couldve just slept xD,But im pretty stoked about your upcoming chapter :D**

**(Yet another shout out for Fang87k and his new story 'Rio: Fountain of Love' If you havent seen it...you better do. :3**

**RIO2lover100:Your gonna get what you want :D**

**Continued chapter is here :P**

"You guys are so corny." Garrix suddenly said,which shocked the others.

Garrix laughed and received a slap with a wing by Jewel. "Ow...i guess i deserve that..." Eduardo and Jewel smiled at him and hugged Garrix,not knowing how he survived the hanging,but all that mattered now...is that Garrix was still alive.

"I thought we lost you son...i can't loose you...just like your mother..." Eduardo started tearing up,but he could still hold it then let go of Garrix and Jewel.

Garrix stood up while still hugging Jewel. "Guys...moms not dead yet..." Eduardo and Jewel had shocked faces. "Really?...how'd you know?" Jewel asked while still hugging him. "I saw her...in my dream...i knew it wasn't heaven...that means...she still out there...lost..." Eduardo and Jewel had widened eyes and asked.

"Really?" Garrix nodded and remembered he had unfinished business to do.

"Blu,can you proxy me for Jewel." Blu pulled Jewel off of Garrix and hugged her.

Garrix went up to Roberto. "Hey Roberto...i heard your apologies to Blu and Jewel...i forgive you...but not fully...ninety-five percent forgiven." Roberto smiled and replied. "Thanks man...i guess?"

Garrix smiled back and went in-front of Swift. "Hey Swift...i heard what you said earlier...a little too dramatic though...but I do accept you as a family." Swift hugged him and thanked him.

Garrix finally went up to Blu and Jewel. "Well...i know im not going to go by myself anywhere for awhile." Blu and Jewel smiled and nodded in agreement.  
After their little agreement,Rafael,Nico and Pedro flew down with Nick tied up in vines. (Nick is the pigeon.)

"Alright birdie,if you don't want us to rp out your feathers and make a turkey sandwich outa ya,what do ya want?" Pedro asked trying to scare the pigeon.

Nick tried to struggle with the vines,but was stopped by Rafael. "Nuh-uh-uh...you are not getting away." Rafael tightened the vines.

Tiago came up to Eduardo and asked. "Pop-pop,what are we gonna do with the pigeon?" Eduardo smiled and went down to Tiago and said. "I think you know what to do." Tiago's eyes widened in excitement. "Aww cool!" Tiago then went up to the pigeon and said. "Get ready for alligator crossing birdie!"

Blu,Jewel and Garrix smiled,Blu looked at Swift and said. "Can you help Tiago out Swift?" Swift smiled and flew next to Tiago to help him go to the alligator swamp.

As they were extracting the pigeon,Nico came up and said. "It's party time!" The blue and scarlet macaw tribe cheered and started to play music.

Garrix looked at Blu and Jewel and smiled,he went up to the stage and started to sing.

"This song is dedicated to my family." Garrix said with a wink.

Swift came back and started to whistle the tune.

_If you love somebody_

_Better tell them while they're here 'cause_

_They just may run away from you_

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and offered to dance.

_You'll never know quite when, well_

_Then again it just depends on_

_How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don't look down_

Swift then came up to Garrix an started to sing too.

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world_

Nico then exchanged Garrix and sang.

_I've tried to cut these corners_

_Try to take the easy way out_

_I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but_

_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_

_I've traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don't look down_

Swift,Garrix and Pedro continued to sing with Nico.

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world_

_Ooh_

As they say,Roberto came and joined.

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

Blu and Jewel spun around and around,knowing how well they were gonna end.

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now_

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now._

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world_

As Blu and Jewel finished their dance,Blu dipped Jewel very carefully and kissed her ever so lovingly.

As they kissed,The blue and scarlet macaws cheered for their victory once more.

*Alligator Swamp*

Tiago called out the alligator's and flew away.

The pigeon looked around to see eyes looking at him. "Hey look at that pigeon dude." One alligator said.

"Yeah,I think im ready for breakfast." All of the alligators came closing in the pigeon.

"NOOO!" Nick said and turned from pigeon to alligator food.

**Okay ill be honest...i think this one bore me out a little xD**  
**Just wanted to end their celebrations and do another chapter thats why its so short.**  
**Sorry for the short chap.**  
**Review if you'd like :D**


	12. Telling the World

**Authors Note:This is just a quick update/chapter so you guys dont get mad at me for giving you a short one the last time :P**  
**Reviews already :D**

**Fang87k:Well...just PM me and thank you again :D**

**RIO2lover100:I told ya he's done for :D**

**Anyways...thats it for reviews...very short only two people read my story it seems xD**  
**Back to the story :)**

*2 weeks after 'The Fight'*

Garrix woke up to the sound of the slowly opened his eyes and looked outside,first thing he saw was Blu setting up a banner.

And as for Garrix's skill of reading,it worked quite the charm,as he read the banner Blu was holding up,it simply said. 'Happy Anniversary'.

Garrix rubbed his eyes and looking at Blu then flew over to Blu and asked. "Goodmorning bro...what's all this for?" Blu looked at Garrix and smiled."Goddmorning Garrix,these are all for me and Jewel...it's our anniversary." Blu said happily,Garrix sighed and asked another.

"I know 'that'...but what anniversary are you talking about?" Garrix asked with a laugh.

Blu rolled his eyes back and said. "Well im sorry Mr. Non-specific...It's the day that i jumped out of the plane for her...which strengthen our bond much more."Blu said sheepishly.

Garrix had a smirk on his face,knowing it was a good time to mess around. "Oh...you mean the day you got your 'First kiss?!'." Garrix asked jokingly.

Blu blushed and started rambling out words. "No!...well...yeah,I mean-...yeah...it is...but that not what i..." Garrix chuckled seeing Blu being as awkward and nervous as he could.

Garrix walked up to Blu and pat his back. "It's okay Blu...you better be glad that my sister chose a nice bird like you anyways."

Blu smiled accepting his compliment. "Thanks...yeah...i should be thankful for this." Garrix smiled back at him and nodded.

"Hey...i need you to do something for me." Blu asked Garrix,He nodded and accepted. "Yeah...sure,what do you want?"

Blu smiled as Garrix accepted. "I want you to carry Jewel away from this hollow for awhile,when she wakes up...just say she slept walk...or in our case...sleep flying?" Garrix didn't get Blu's joke and just agreed on their plan.

Garrix carefully went to the sleeping Jewel and picked her up gently,so she wouldn't wake up,he took a last look at Blu and nodded then flew off with Jewel in talons.

Blu looked back at his surprise gift and plans. "Okay...this wont be hard." Blu said and smiled nervously.

_  
~Intermission 'Jewel'~_

_Jewel was dreaming peacefully on what Blu had planned for their anniversary._

_She dreamt that Blu surprising her and giving her beautiful dreamt about them dancing romantically,they were alone in their hollow._

_Finally,her peaceful dreams faded into darkness,which left her inside the hollow alone by herself._

_She heard Blu going inside the hollow. "Hey Jewel!" Blu said happily._

_Jewel had a confused face on what just happened. "Did our...anniversary end already?" Blu had a confused face and then asked. "What anniversary?"_

_Jewel's heart felt like a part of it was ripped off. "How could you forget Blu?!" She yelled and felt the urge to wake up._

_~End of Intermission~_

Back in reality,Garrix was waiting for Jewel to wake up,and then Jewel jolted up awaken and yelled. "How could you?!" Garrix got shocked and jumped.

Jewel calm down,noticing it really was just a dream. "What happened...how did I end up here." Jewel asked in confusion.

Garrix felt a shiver down his spine. ("I don't want to lie...but i don't want to ruin the surprise...") Garrix thought to himself. "You were flying in your sleep so i followed you...and ended up here." Garrix said taking the excuse Blu gave him.

Jewel sighed and asked. "Where's Blu?" Garrix smiled nervously and said. "He's still sleeping in the hollow,wanna get breakfast with me?"

Jewel was very disappointed that Blu was still sleeping and wasn't planning their anniversary. "Oh...o-...okay...lets go..." She sighed.

*Back in their hollow*

Blu was putting some final touches for his surprise and getting some help from Swift.

"I really appreciate your help Swift." Blu thanked Swift and nodded. "No problem Blu,I know she means a lot to you...so I would love to help!" Swift said neatly.  
Blu smiled. "Thank you Swift,but i think i can do it alone now...i just only need one more thing." Swift smiled in response.

"Suit yourself Blu...i'll be with Garrix and the others...wait...where is Garrix?" Swift asked. "He's trying to keep Jewel away from here,Oh!...i better go and get her,can you go out with the kids and bring them to Roberto?" Blu asked as Swift nodded. "Thanks." Blu said then flew off.

*Near the Brazil-nut grove*

Jewel and Garrix were gonna get some brazil-nut's but got cut off by Blu. "Hey guys!"

Jewel looked at Blu and asked. "Blu...did you forget?" Blu knew what she was asking but played it off. "Forget what?"

She looked down and started to tear up but she hid it. "Nothing..." Blu and Garrix gulped and wanted to do the plan faster.

"Well...i already got breakfast for us in the nest,no need to get some more." Jewel and Garrix nodded and flew back with Blu.

*Back in the hollow*

Blu stopped and went closer to Garrix. "Go to back to Swift...he's with the kids in the Pit-of-Doom."

Garrix nodded then flew smiled and heard Jewel calling out his name. "Blu...what is this?"

Blu went inside and there were leaves covering the sighed and finally spoke the truth. "Okay...you might as well know..."

Blu then pulled off the leaves and too Jewel's surprise,she saw a bunch of mangoes,blueberries,brazil-nuts and some pretty exotic flowers.

Jewel's eyes widened and gasped. "You did all of this Blu?" Blu nodded and said. "Well...i got some help..." Jewel smiled and kissed Blu on the beak.

"I got something to say...well...actually sing for you." Blu said nervously. "Lets hear it then."

After that,Blu cleared his throat and started to sing.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

Blu then offered a wing to Jewel and she she took his wing,they started to slow dance.

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_For the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_

_That I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_For the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_

_That I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart_

_A reason to fly_

_The one I can live for_

_A reason for life_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

Blu dipped Jewel down and kissed her as passionate as he can.

Jewel accepted and started to make out very passionately.

After their make out pulled Jewel up and said. "What do you think of my song for you?"

Jewel began to cry and replied. "It's...it's beautiful Blu..." She cried on Blu's chest,he then kissed her head which calmed her down a bit.

"You ready to eat Jewel?" Jewel nodded and began to eat with Blu.

After they ate,Jewel smiled seductively at Blu and began kissing him which shocked Blu. "Wha- what are you doing Jewel?"

Jewel stopped and said. "It's our anniversary,we need to make the best of it." She said seductively.

"O-okay..." Blu smiled nervously and accepted.

Jewel pushed her beak into his and Blu felt her tongue inside his and he accepted.

They then did their 'session' and after they finished,they agrred to take a bath. "You wanna take a bath Blu?" Jewel asked and Blu nodded.

They went to a pond not to far after their and Jewel went back in their hollow.

"Jewel...i got a present for you." Blu said nervously,Jewel smiled and said. "Oh Blu...you shouldn't have...but that's sweet of you...let's see it." Blu smiled and then said. "You have to close your eyes first." Jewel rolled back her eyes and closed them. "Fine...they're closed." Blu then took a beautiful and most exotic orchid and put it on top of her head-feathers.

"Okay,open them." Blu told her and she followed.

She opened her eyes to see Blu with a mirror,she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. "Blu...it's-...it's so beautiful." She hugged Blu and said. "I couldn't ask for more than this..." Blu began stroking her head and took her to the nest. "Let's sleep for now...then the others will be back with our kids later."

Jewel smiled at Blu and replied. "Yeah...i am kinda tired..." Jewel said with a yawn.

"Have a good rest my dearly-beloved." Jewel said with her ever so loving voice.

"You too my ever loving angel." Blu gave her a kiss on the beak and wrapped his wings around her.

And they passed the afternoon,still sleeping and still waiting for the others.

**Again this was just a quick update...i guess?**  
**Review if you...you get the point -.-**


	13. Too Close For Comfort

**Authors note: COntInuE?! lol (i dont know what to say xD)**  
**Reviews alreadyyyy!**

**Fang87k:You keep up yours too man,and i know your busy though :D**

**RIO2lover100:Yep...happy happy :D**

**thats it?...awww. (But im really glad for the support guys :D)**

*As nighttime fell*

Blu and Jewel woke up after their romantic 'date'.

Blu opened his eyes and saw Jewel in-front of kissed her beak softly and said. "Wake up Jewel,we have to check up on the others."

Jewel slowly opened her eyes and saw her mate's dreamy face. "Hello Blu." She said sweetly and gave him a kiss for a few seconds.

After they broke the kiss,Blu stood up and helped Jewel up. "Let's go check on the others." Blu said while stretching his wings,Jewel nodded and stretched her wings as well.

After their stretching and warm-ups,they flew out to the Pit-of-Doom to check on the others.

*At the Pit-of-Doom*

Garrix,Swift,Roberto,Felipe and Tiago were playing 'football'.

But Bia and Carla were just watching the boys play.

Blu and Jewel landed beside Bia and Carla. "How long were they playing?" Blu asked the two. "We were playing hide-and-seek thirty minutes ago,but we got tired and they decided to play football." Carla said,then Bia buttec in. "That means...we were here for two hours now."

Blu nodded and said. "Stay here Jewel,i'll make them stop." Jewel nodded as Blu flew over to the guys.

When Blu was about to butt in,Tiago kicked the ball to the goal and knowing it was a sure closed his eyes and celebrated. "Goal!"

The other's eyes widened to see the brazil-nut being held up. "Um...Tiago?" Swift alerted,Tiago opened his eyes to see the nut being held up by a hyacinth macaw.

Tiago knew that was a sure goal and was stopped by a stranger,so his anger went up a bit and said. "Hey gramps,your not suppose to join!" Tiago was about to charge at him but was stopped by Garrix and Roberto. "Woah,slow down little dude." Roberto said,slightly calming down Tiago.

The hyacinth macaw then smiled slyly and said. "You guys are such idiots huh?...this is my tribe too you know?" The hyacinth macaw said proudly.

The everybody looked at each other and hyacinth macaw's eyes narrowed and said. "Is it funny being a spix macaw?" Everbody stopped then laughed again,but this time they laughed harder.

Blu stopped laughing and said. "Excuse me sir...but you're a hyacinth macaw." They hyacinth macaw didn't listen and looked over Blu's shoulder and saw macaw went up to Blu and pushed him away and walked up to Jewel. "Hey babe,you wanna...have some...fun in my hollow?" Jewel got mad,because he was hitting on her and worst of all,he pushed Blu away from her.

Jewel ignored him and picked Blu up. "Are you okay Blu?" She nuzzled on Blu's neck and kissed him.

The hyacinth macaw looked disgusted and said. "Your together with this nerd?...come on babe,you know im better than him."

Jewel's eyes narrowed and said. "Here are the reason's why you should take off...one,you are not a spix macaw,two,you are too stupid to know that,three,I will never ever answer you because he is my mate and I will not change this perfect bird for some jerk who just wants pleasure!" The others eyes widened and tried to hold their laughs.

The hyacinth macaw then looked at Blu. "I challenge you to a match nerd-bird." Blu smiled and said. "Wow...classic nerd-bird."

The macaw lost his patience and said. "Me versus you,two nets,one goal and one girl." Blu nodded while Jewel rolled back her eyes and scoffed."Yeah...sure...let's uh...let's go."

The macaw stretched his wings and looked at Blu who had a smile on his face.

Blu knew what he was gonna do in anyway,he felt confident and didn't need stretching.

Felipe came in the middle and counted down. "Three...two...one...go!" Roberto threw the ball upwards and flew away from the pit.

The macaw flew as fast as he could and kicked the nut onto Blu's goal,Blu was waiting near the goal and as the ball came to him,he slid down kicked the ball and into the macaw's goal.

Everyone cheered except for the hyacinth macaw,who couldn't accept his Blu turned around,he was met by a talon-punch.

The hyacinth macaw laughed and looked up to see Garrix crackling his talons. "You want the easy way?...or the hard way?" Garrix threatened.

The hyacinth macaw scoffed and said. "What are you gonna do?...hit me?" He was me by an even stronger punch on the face which knocked him out cold. "I would definitely do..." Garrix then looked at Roberto and Felipe. "Guys,bring him to my dad,he would be surprised how stupid this bird is." Roberto and Felipe nodded and flew off with the hyacinth macaw in talons.

Garrix looked back at Blu,who was out cold and came up to them. "Is he gonna be okay?" Jewel asked in concern.

Garrix nodded and said. "He will be...Jewel...he survived 3 times of the explosions,a whole tribe and a crazy cockatoo...he'll be a-okay." Garrix said with a smile.  
Jewel nodded and looked back at Blu,he had a bruised eye. "Let's put him in the hollow." Garrix nodded and carried Blu,Jewel looked back at their kids and Swift. "Let's go everyone." They nodded and flew back home with Jewel.

*6:00 A.M*

Blu slowly opened his eyes and felt a lot of pain on his left eye,He groaned in pain and Jewel noticed this.

"Blu,just sleep for awhile...i don't want to see you getting hurt..." Jewel said very concernly.

Blu smiled and kissed her beak for a few seconds. "Hey...it's okay Jewel,it's just a bruise...it will be gone in a few hours or a day."

Jewel smiled and hugged Blu tightly. "Don't worry,Garrix and Dad went to manaus to get some ice." Jewel didn't let go of Blu as he hugged her back.

"Where is the hyacinth macaw?" Blu asked,still not breaking the hug. "He was sent somewhere far from the jungle,I don't know where." Jewel replied as they went back in the nest.

Blu sighed and asked. "Where are the kids?" Jewel smiled and answered. "They are with Swift and the others." Blu smiled knowing where their three miracles were. "They really love hanging out with their uncles huh?" Jewel giggled. "Yeah...we better get some sleep so we can get breakfast later."

Blu nodded and sighed. "Goodmorning Jewel." He said then kissed her couldn't help but giggle. "Goodmorning to you too Blu." She then cuddle closer to comfort him...actually,it was too close for comfort...and that's how they wanted it to be.

**Yay...another chapter done :D**  
**Review plz :P (If you have time)**


	14. Taking Care of Blu

**Authors Note: I think...this is a short chapter?...maybe?**  
**And one of my friend here,you may know him as 'Fang87k' yes him. (He's very sorry that he has not been updating some new awesome chapters lately,he's been busy at 'school' and does not have the time for some sad right? :P**

**Reviews...one xD**

**RIO2lover100:Yeah he's okay,and he's gonna be better in this one.**

**Actually thats it xD (Onto the chapter)**

While the two lovebirds were sleeping peacefully.

Garrix and Eduardo were on the fruit-stands trying to find some ice for Blu. "Have you found some ice yet son?" Eduardo asked.

Garrix looked around and found an ice-box,he sighed in relief. "Yeah,over there!" Garrix pointed out where it was,Eduardo looked at where he was pointing at and nodded.

They went behind the ice-box,hoping that no one was looking,they were lucky enough that no one was.

Garrix opened the box and looked at Eduardo. "Dad,get some ice on that leaf."

Eduardo nodded and took some ice and flew back up. "We got enough?" He asked.

Garrix looked at the leaf,which was half full. "Yeah...we got enough." Eduardo nodded and flew back into the jungle with Garrix.

*Back in their hollow*

Blu woke up,with the suns light tried to open his eyes,but he just groaned in pain. ("Man...that bird must have gotten me when my eyes were open...it's like being stung by a bee.") Blu thought to himself.

He looked at his mate with his good eye and smiled,knowing how beautiful she looked every time he saw stretched his wings and let out a yawn.

Jewel was awakened by his movements and slowly opened her eyes. "Are you feeling alright Blu?" Jewel asked sweetly.

Blu regretted about waking her up. "I- I um...im sorry for waking you up..." Blu said nervously.

Jewel smiled and giggled. "It's okay honey." She then kissed Blu telling him that 'it _was_ okay'.

Blu smiled goofily after the kiss which made her day already. "I have always loved your goofy little smile...you know that?" Jewel said with her ever loving heart-melting voice.

Blu couldn't help but blush by her compliment. "Tha-thank you..." Blu looked back at Jewel and decided to return the favor. "I have always love...everything about you Jewel." Blu said with a big smiled.

Jewel's smile became bigger and replied. "I love everything about you too Blu...and that will never stop...not even in death." Jewel said while resting on Blu's chest.

Blu wrapped his wings around her as she did the didn't want to let go of each other...never.

When they were hugging,they heard wings flapping and talon's tap into their looked at the entrance to see Garrix and Eduardo holding a leaf and a bunch of ice in it. "Hey Blu!...you feeling better?" Garrix asked with a smile.

Blu smiled back at him and said. "Yeah...i uh...i am,thank you very much." Garrix nodded and got a small leaf and got one ice,he puts the ice on the leaf and wrapped it around the ice.

Blu looked at Eduardo. "Goodmorning sir-uh...erm...Eduardo." Blu said nervously,knowing that he might mess it up...and he did.

Eduardo chuckled at his mistake,but didn't take it seriously. "Goodmorning to you too Blu." Eduardo then looked at Jewel and went up to her. "Goodmorning Jewel." Jewel hugged him and simply replied. "Goodmorning daddy,thank you for helping Blu."

Edaurdo smiled and said. "It's okay,I know he is important to you...because he is family...our family." Blu couldn't help but smile,while he was looking at his 'step-dad' and mate,Garrix slowly put the leaf on Blu's eye.

Blu let out a yell of pain. "What do you think you were doing?!" Blu said while looking at Garrix. "I was trying to help you!" Garrix said while still holding out the leaf with ice.

Blu scoffed and said. "You should have warned me first..." Garrix chuckled and asked. "I thought you had very good instincts?" He asked jokingly.  
Blu laughed sarcastically and said. "Yeah,yeah,sure..." Jewel then smiled at both of them and looked back at Eduardo. "Can you guys leave now?...we want some time for each other for awhile." Eduardo and Garrix nodded then flew looked back and said. "I'll bring you guys food when me and the others come back." Blu and Jewel nodded then waved goodbye.

Jewel then took the leaf with ice and then came beside Blu. "Okay...now hold still sweety,this might hurt,but im doing it because i love you." Jewel carefully rubbed the ice slowly on his twitched because of the pain,then opened his other eye to see Jewel's concerned face.

"You look like an angel Jewel...what would I do without you?" Blu said blushed at the compliment. "Well...if you were without me...i will be...so...lonely." Jewel looked down,but still being careful on Blu's eye.

Blu put his wings on Jewel's face and made her face him,she had some tears in her eyes which made the look like beautiful waterfall's.

"Don't worry,im here...forever." He said with a warm smile,reassuring her that he will be there till the end.

Jewel smiled and put her beak into his for a minute then continued to take good care of his eye.

"Does it feel better now?" Jewel asked in smiled warmly and answered. "Yeah...it does now."

Jewel took the ice back and put it down. "You okay now sweety?" She asked widened his smile and replied. "I'll always be okay,whenever your with me my beautiful angel." Jewel giggle and then kissed his cheek. "I sometimes think I don't deserve you Blu." Blu chuckled. "But you desrve the best." They then heard multiple wings coming down and coming inside.

They turned around to see Swift,Garrix and their kids.

Blu smiled and said. "Hey kids." The kids went up to him and hugged him. "Dad!"."Are you okay now?"."Are you still hurt?"

These questions came out of their beaks,Blu and Jewel just smiled. "Your father is alright kids." Blu then came up to Jewel and put a wing around her."Yeah...your mother took care of me." Their kids hugged both of their parents and they hugged back.

Garrix and Swift looked at them and then came up to them. "You guys ready to eat yet?" Swift asked.

They all nodded and started to they all ate,Blu finally notice then looked around. "Hey guys?...where are Rafael,Nico and Pedro?"

Garrix looked back at Blu and then said. "They said they had important things to do back in Rio,like Rafael with his family..." Garrix was about to continue,but was continued by Swift. "Then Nico and Pedro's club...then carnival." They all understood and nodded.

"What are you guys gonna do this afternoon?" Jewel asked Garrix and Swift.

They both shrugged,not knowing what plans were they gonna do. "I guess were just gonna hang out with Roberto and Felipe." Garrix said with a smile.

Tiago was the first to react to this,he went up to Garrix and Swift. "Aw cool!...Can i come mom?" Jewel looked at his son and smiled. "Of course you can Tiago."She said softly,Tiago jumped in excitement then went beside his uncles.

Jewel looked at Garrix and asked. "I thought you were mad at Roberto,Ricky?" She asked with a smile.

Garrix rolled his eyes back and scoffed. "I still hate him for what he has done to you,and Blu."

Blu looked at Garrix and said. "Please don't remind me of that moment." Garrix chuckled and looked back at Swift and Tiago. "Let's go guys." Swift and Tiago nodded,Then the three flew out.

Jewel smiled,seeing their son was growing looked back at Blu and went up to him. "Im so sorry we cant go outside Blu...i just need to take care of you for awhile." Jewel said sadly,she knew she was disappointing Blu for not going out...but she was pulled her into a hug and said. "It's okay Jewel...even if I can go anywhere right now...i'll just stay where i truly belong...with the one that i love."

Jewel smiled widely and kissed Blu's beak. "You know what to say everytime huh?" Blu chuckled and answered. "Only for you my dear."

She laughed then rested on Blu's chest,feeling more laid her down the nest and asked. "You wanna sleep through now?...we can wake up,we can wake up somewhere around sunset." Blu said smiled and replied. "Yeah...we should...have a good rest Blu...i really hope your eye gets better." She said while she drifted off to looked at her and kissed her on the head which made her smile. "You too my one and only."

Then both macaw fell asleep.

After 30 minutes...Jewel heard her name was being called out,she opened her eyes to see Bia and Carla. "What is it girls?" Bia came up and asked. "Is dad gonna be alright." Jewel smiled then kissed booth of their heads. "Your father is gonna be alright girls...mommy is taking care of him,don't worry." She then slowly closed her eyes and fell back to sleep,this time,she snuggled closer to Blu,making both birds comfortable.

Bia and Carla was relieved that their father was alright,they flew up to their nest and fell asleep themselves.

*2 hours later*

Garrix,Swift and Tiago came back and saw them all asleep.

Tiago then flew up to their nest and fell asleep,he was tired from all the things they did.

Garrix looked at Blu and Jewel who were snuggling with each other,he smiled and looked back at Swift. "Well,were here because of Tiago...lets go back."

Swift nodded and flew out with Garrix.

**Okay,im sorry for the short one :P**  
**I've been busy for awhile,and a lot of why i was late and the chap is short :D**  
**Anyways,Review if you like :D**


	15. Disaster

**Authors Note: No note so lets go to reviews :P**

**RIO2lover100:Your the only one who is here, and i thank you for that. :D**

**Thats it :D (Another willing chap,Fang87k is going to post a chap not long now,but he was having trouble of the creativity he has,so i gave him some,and he has an idea for a new chap.**

**anyways,back to the story.**

While the others were sleeping,Garrix and Swift were getting dinner for the others.

They were about to go back,but they bumped into Roberto. "Hey birds,whats happenin?" He asked nicely.

Garrix shrugged. "Nothing much,just getting dinner for the family,how bout you Fabio?" Garrix asked jokingly and Swift laughed.

Roberto didn't like the nickname he gave him and rolled back his eyes. "Im just going to go back in patrol from dinner,and don't call me Fabio..."

Garrix and Swift laughed but stopped as they heard an incoming bird. "Sup ladies." It was the hyacinth macaw,and he was carrying a wrench with his talons.

Garrix,Swift and Roberto had confused faces,Swift asked. "Where did you get that,and why do you need it?"

The hyacinth macaw smiled slyly and answered. "I found it near the market...and i need it...for revenge!" He then smacked the wrench on Garrix head.

Garrix yelled in pain and grabbed his head while falling down to the ground,which left Swift and Roberto shocked on what just hyacinth macaw flew off with the wrench as fast as he could while laughing.

Swift and Roberto didn't have time to catch the macaw,they went down to Garrix quickly,he was knocked out,Roberto put's his head on Garrix's chest,checking if his heart was still active.

Roberto sighed in relief as he was still alive,Swift noticed a pile of red liquid below Roberto,it was Garrix's blood,his head was bleeding. "Roberto,we need to get him help FAST!" Roberto nodded almost got a long leaf and wrapped it around Garrix's head to prevent loosing blood.

They flew as fast as they could into their hollow,where the family was sleeping.

*Back in Blu and Jewel's hollow*

Jewel opened her eye's and saw Blu's injured eye beginning to heal.

She was happy that her ever loving mate was getting better by the hour,she sighed. ("Nothing can go wrong now...") She thought to herself...but she was dead wrong.

She looked at the bunch of big ice blocks,not knowing how they weren't melting faster. ("Aren't those ice cubes suppose to be melting now?") She sighed and didn't care what was about the ice slowly closed her eyes again,enjoying the warmth of Blu.

She then heard talons tap down and then heard knew something was wrong,so she opened her eyes and her they widened...she was shocked on what she was looking at.

She saw Swift and Roberto carrying...what seems to be her bleeding jumped out of the nest and came up to Garrix. "Ricky?!...what happened to him?!" She asked while sobbing full of concern and worries.

Swift finally caught his breath and said. "He was...smacked by a...wrench...by that...hyacinth jerk." Swift said panting heavily.

Jewel's emotions were now mixed with rage,concern and was about to explode like a volcano...until she felt wings wrapped around her from behind.

She already knew who's warmth it was,she turned around to see Blu. "I heard everything Jewel...we'll take care of him,looks like those ice blocks are gonna be useful after all." Blu said,trying to make Jewel did smile,knowing that Blu was alright,but now Garrix was the one to take care of.

Blu slowly went up to the ice blocks and threw it to Roberto,he caught the ice and looked at Blu. "You have to lay his head on the ice gently,okay Roberto?" Blu requested,and Roberto did as he was told.

Blu looked at Swift and gave him details. "Swift,i want you to get one more leaf,a brazil-nut shell,and some clay."

Swift nodded and flew off to get the things needed,Blu looked back at Roberto. "Roberto,get Garrix's satchel over there." Blu pointed at the satchel in Garrix's flew up to get the satchel and threw it back at knew she was suppose to do something. "Hey Blu?...what can i do?" She asked,not knowing what to do.

Blu gave her a warm smile. "You just rest and look beautiful okay?" Blu said sweetly.

Jewel blushed and said. "O-okay...my brother better be good when i wake up." Blu and Roberto nodded and looked at each other. "Roberto,you go fill in on Eduardo on what happened to Garrix,you got it?" Blu requested Roberto,Roberto replied with a nod then flew off.

Blu went beside Garrix while waiting for Swift to come back. ("What has gotten into that hyacinth macaw...i'll give him a piece of my mind the next time i see him.") Blu thought to himself.

Just as he was thinking of avenging,Swift came back with the things,and Felipe. "Hey...i heard what happened to Garrickson,so i helped out." Felipe said while holding some clay on a brazil-nut then gave Blu the long leaf and Felipe did as well. "Thanks guys." Blu said while wrapping the leaf around Garrix's head and around the neck for support,he then put some clay on top of his head and put the empty shell of the brazil-nut on his head looking like a helmet.

Swift and Felipe looked at Blu,admiring his finally snapped out of it and said. "Well,I'll see you birds later!" He said while taking off.

Blu and Swift waved goodbye to waiting for Garrix to wake up. "Hey Blu?" Swift called out,breaking the silence.

Blu looked at Swift. "Do you think he'll get...amnesia?"

Blu let out a sigh and said. "If he took a big heap of a sharp blow...then yes...he will,but just like you said,it was a wrench,he will have one if it was a hammer.

Swift smiled. "Yeah..." They both look outside,not knowing what was next.

"So...is your eye feeling better now?" Swift asked,Blu smiled and looked back at Jewel,who was sleeping peacefully. "Yeah...i am."

Swift smiled back and silence continued on and Swift muttered out. "This is awkward..."

Blu walked up to his and Jewel's nest then face back at Swift. "Wake me up when he wakes up...okay?" Blu asked Swift,Swift nodded,accepting his request.

Blu laid back down with Jewel,He then felt Jewel cuddling closer as a smile crept on her beak. "Snuggy wuggy." She muttered in her sleep.

Blu cchuckled then kissed her head and wrapped her wings around her,then closed his eyes,the last thing he saw was his beautiful mate smiling...then slowly fell asleep.

Swift looked at Blu,as he fell asleep,Swift heard Garrix mumbling in his sleep. "_Mom...you don't...alive...why did you leave...your fault..._"

Swift didn't know what he was talking about but decided to wake him up. "Garrix...Garrix?" Garrix shot awoke. "Ahh!...huh...oh...hey Swift..."

In relief,Swift sighed to know that Garrix didn't have amnesia. "You feeling...okay bro?" Swift smiled and nodded. "Yeah...i feel better..."

Swift smiled back and woke Blu up. "Blu...Blu,Garrix is awake now."

Blu opened his eyes and saw Swift and Garrix. "Hey guys...are you okay Garrix?" Blu asked nicely.

"Yeah,im okay." Garrix said,while holding his head.

Jewel opened her eyes and they widened as she saw her big brother. "Garrix?!" She jumped out and hugged him. "We were so worried about you." She said,starting to tear up.

Garrix smiled,then hugged her back. "Don't worry,im all good now..." Garrix kissed her head and pulled out of the hug. "Are you sure your okay?" Jewel asked the last time,as she was starting to wipe off the tears. "Yeah,im oka-..." Garrix then felt flashes in his mind,then his ear-holes were ringing making him hard to hear,he only saw white and black blobs,like a rorschach dropped down the ground and began yelling in pain. "AHH!"

Blu,Jewel and Swift were in shock on what just happened,they aided him through all,but there was still something wrong. "Garrix!" They called out in unison.

The ringing and flashes started to fade away which calmed him was panting heavily,and they didn't know what Garrix began to catch his breath,he calmed down. "Don't..worry guys...i just need a rest..." they weren't sure for his request,but they all nodded and let him sleep.

As they all went to sleep,Blu and Jewel laid down on their nest and started to fall asleep. "Goodnight my love." Jewel said sweetly,then kissed Blu's cheeks.

"Goodnight my angel." Blu kissed her head in took a last look at Garrix,then slowly fell asleep.

**End of chap of course :P**  
**Review if you have the time for it.**


	16. The Dream

**Authors Note: Great day with producers :D**  
**Reviews :P**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah,they will in anther chap :P**

**Guest: I cant keep promises,but i'll try :D**

**Thats it for reviews though. :P**

~Garrix's Dream~

Garrix wakes up and felt himself sinking. "What's...happening...to me..."

He felt himself sunk on quicksand...but it felt something solid. "Woah...what is this..." Garrix felt the need to know,as he never felt the thing he was laying down on.

He rolled and saw himself sinking in feathers...blue macaw feathers. "This...is trippy." He tried to fly off but the force was to strong.

"What's going on?!" He couldn't breath as he sank below the feathers...Next thing he knew,he was falling out of the sky and into the ocean.

He tried to open his eyes and move,but it didn't let he accepted his fate to the ocean,he didn't know what to do,as he fell in the deep sea...he could breath.

"This...is not normal." He then reached the bottom of the sea,He walked around but couldn't see a thing...all he saw was pitch black.

He then looked around,he saw a light and went near he reached his destination,he saw a doorknob sticking out of the pitch black sea. "What?...what is a doorknob doing here in the bottom of the sea?" He then grabbed the knob with his turned the knob and light came out of the door,he closed his eyes for what seems like the rays of the sun. "What the..." He opened his eyes,and he couldn't believe where he was,he was in the amazon jungle.

He turned around to see...tree's,he wasn't in the bottom of the ocean anymore. "I don't understand." Just then,Garrix heard sounds of birds squawking.

He looked around and followed the couldn't believe his eyes,there were tree's burning and there were blue macaws flying everywhere.

"I got to look for Blu and the others." He then flew to their hollow and something caught his saw himself,getting captured by smugglers.

He sprung out of his position and tried to help himself,he went to ram the cage out of their hands,but he just went through it like a ghost. "What?"

He then heard Jewel screaming for help,as she was left in their was supposed to get captured but was cut of by Eduardo and their mother. "Mom?!" He went behind them,but he couldn't talk to them or touch them.

Eduardo carried the 'out cold' Jewel and went near a tree stump,their mother never came back.

As for Garrix,he follow where his mother went,she was calling out for her family,but was in the wrong side. "Eduardo?! Jewel?! Garrickson?!" She started to cry,but kept flying elsewhere,finally,she ended up between two streams,and below a tree,which looked like somewhere far of the tribe's 'side'.

"Could she be still alive somewhere?...did she stay here all the time?" Garrix asked himself,he then felt his head swinging and his ears ringing. "Ahh!"

He then slumped down on the ground and felt his head was gonna explode.

~End~

Jewel heard what sounded like a dying animal,she turned to see Garrix squirming in his sleep.

She smiled,he looked cute squirming in his decided to wake him up. "Ricky...wake up."

Garrix jumped out of his sleep,and felt dizzy. "Ow..." Garrix rubbed his head.

Jewel gave him a kiss on the head. (Basically,on the brazil-nut shell). "That should make it better." She smiled as she rubbed his head carefully.

Garrix smiled. "Thanks sis...i think i have a surprise for you..." Garrix said unsurely.

Jewel smiled but raised and eyebrow. "Oh yeah?...what is it?" Garrix looked down. "Were still not sure if it's still there..."

Jewel still had an eyebrow up. "Uh huh...lets go to...wherever you want tomorrow...for now,lets get some sleep.

Garrix smiled and then kissed her head. "Goodnight sis..." Jewel smiled back. "Goodnight Ricky..." She walked up to Blu and her nest.

Then cuddled him. "I love you Blu..." She whispered and then kissed his beak,which made him smile in his sleep,she smiled back and the slowly fell asleep.

Garrix had a worried feeling. ("What happened to our mom?...") He then closed his eyes,and fell asleep.

**Again,this is just and update chap,it will be more an connected :P**  
**Review if youd like :D**


	17. The Reunion

**Authors Note: Yay :D**  
**Reviews :)**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah it was :P**

**Fang87k: Yep it is a cray one :O**

Garrix woke up,hearing the soothing sounds of the barely opened his eyes,he suddenly remembered his dream last night.

He slowly stood up and packed up,he went to Blu and Jewel's nest and woke them up. "Hey guys...wake up." Blu opened his eyes,seeing Garrix. "What is it Garrix?" Blu asked then let out a yawn.

"Were gonna search for something." Garrix said with a had a confused face then asked. "Search for what?"

Garrix chuckled. "You'll see,now wake my sister up,she needs to be with us for this." Blu nodded then woke Jewel up. "Hey...rise and shine beautiful."

Jewel slowly opened her eyes and let out a small yawn. "Goodmorning Bluey." She then gave Blu a goodmorning kiss on the turned to Garrix,then smiled."Goodmorning Ricky." Garrix smiled back and replied. "Goodmorning to you too sleepy-head,we need to go now before the tribe wakes up." Blu and Jewel nodded who still had confused faces.

Garrix took a leaf and wrote a note for ,Jewel and Garrix flew off,and tried searching for Jewel and Garrix's mother,which she still hasn't known yet.

Swift woke up and didn't see Blu,Jewel nor came down and saw a leaf with writings on it:

_Dear Swift:_

_We just went out to search for something and don't worry,we'll be back after breakfast._

_Oh,and make sure the kids eat their breakfast._

Sincerely,Garrix.

Swift scoffed then rolled back his eyes,he went out to get some breakfast for the kids.

*On the other side of the blue macaw grove*

Garrix looked around to find the two streams and the tree in the middle.

Blu and Jewel was telling him to slow down,then they saw a porcupine quill pierce rubbed his neck,then got rid of the quill. "Ow...ah...what the-..." Garrix fell out of the air and slumped down at the ground.

Blu and Jewel were shocked and got shot their dropped down at the ground,out cold.

Garrix still had the strength to keep his eyes open,but they were closing very saw two blue figures come up to him,the other one was and inch smaller.

He finally gave up and slumped his head down the ground and fell asleep.

*Somewhere in a hollow*

Garrix opened his eyes and saw the hollow's ceiling. ("Am i home?") He asked slowly sat up and saw Blu and Jewel sleeping next to each-other,he remembered that he saw other birds then looked around and saw two blue female macaws looking at him. "Uhhh...hi?" Garrix said nervously.

The other blue macaw jumped at Garrix and got him on the throat. "Who are you?...why did you go near our premises?!" She yelled at Garrix.

As for him,he couldn't talk because his throat was blocked,he just let out small coughs and was trying to breath.

The other one looked old,but not that old,she gently pushed the other one off of Garrix. "Jasmine,settle down,I don't think he means any harm..." The younger one got off of Garrix but still didn't trust him.

Garrix stood up and cleared his throat. "Ehem,erm...thanks miss." The older one smiled and replied. "Your welcome,im sorry about Jasmine here...she is just very protective." Garrix nodded then looked back at Blu and Jewel,then the older one walked up a little then asked him.

"Not to be rude,but what's your name?" She asked,Garrix looked back and answered. "My name is Garrix."

Jasmine scoffed and rolled back her eyes,while the older one looked down sadly,Jasmine broke it down and said. "So close..." The older one nodded. "Yeah..."

Garrix had a confused face then asked. "What do you mean...so close?"

The older one looked back at him and forced a smile. "Well...i have a son named Garrickson and a daughter named Pearl...it was years since we were attacked by smugglers...i don't know where they are...and my ever loving mate Eduardo...oh how I miss them so much...but since I found Jasmine here...she said she lost her parents and brother two months before the smugglers came for us..." She started to cry,Jasmine came up to her and comforted her.

Garrix knew it was him,deep inside him,he wanted to tell her that HE was the son she was talking about,but as for Garrix's personalities,he likes to trick people and not tell the truth for the moment,he began to mess around for a bit. "Whats your name?"He replied. "My name is Jade." Garrix was now a hundred percent sure that was their mother. "Tell me more about this...Garrickson."

The older one smiled at him and said. "Well...he's a very good-looking bird,he was always helpful,he was a troublemaker,a little TOO brave,and he loves his little sister so much,you don't know when you can remove her out of his sight." Garrix knew he had all of that and said. "What if...i told you,that i knew where your son is?" Jade looked up to him with a shocked face. "You know where he is?!" Garrix nodded then asked. "Do you know my name though?"

Jade had a confused face and said. "Yeah,it's Ga...Garris?" She said slightly embarrassed.

Garrix chuckled. "It's Garrix...thats my nickname." Jasmine and Jade had confused faces,Jade came up and asked. "What is your full name then?"

Garrix laughed and asked again. "What is my nickname again?" Jasmine cut her patience off and yelled. "It's Garrix!...we were asking for your-...your...Garrix..." She said,slightly getting Garrix's trick.

Garrix had a smug on his face and saw Jade's face,which was shocked. "Ga...Garrickson?" Garrix smiled normally then answered. "Hi mom..." Jade hugged him and started to cry with tears of joy. "Ricky...i thought I lost you..." She said while still crying.

Garrix hugged back. "Hey...it's okay mom...were here..." Jade pulled out of the hug and then asked in confusion. "We?"

Garrix smiled and nodded then right in the nick of time,Blu and Jewel woke up seeing Garrix talking to 'total strangers'.

Jewel had a confused face and asked. "Who are these birds,you know them Ricky?"

Jade knew that tone,and there was only one who had called Garrix that walked up to Jewel held her wings. "You were so young...when i last saw you.."

Jewel had a surprised face,she knew who she was. "Mo-...mom?!" She hugged her 'long-lost mother',then Garrix joined.

Blu was left just looking at the happy family,then his smile died when he thought of his old family,he never met them...not even seen. ("It would be nice if i met them...just once...") He then looked back at his beloved mate and her family. ("Well... atleast im with Jewel and her family.")

Jewel opened her eyes and saw Blu looking down,She pulled out of the hug and went up to Blu.

She then pulled Blu into a hug and faced him. "What's wrong Blu?" She asked,Blu faked a smile and said. "Nothing...it's just that,seeing you having a reunion...just makes me left out...i don't even know my old family..." Jewel smiled then kissed his beak for a second. "Don't worry honey...i promise...i will help you try to find them... at any cost." Jewel said comfortingly.

Blu smiled and sighed in content. "Thank you honey." He kissed her head which she always liked and never end liking it.

Jewel looked back at her mother who had a wide smile,she introduced Blu. "Mom...this is Blu,he's my mate." She then turned back at Blu then said. "My one and only." She then kissed his beak one more time.

Jade couldn't believe how her son and daughter has walked up to Blu and Jewel,and she detailed Blu,after doing that,Jade spoke up. "So...your my daughter's mate huh?" Jade asked Blu,who looked nervous. "Uhm-...ye-yes ma'am."

Jade looked up at Blu and said. "You look handsome,my Jewel does know how to pick em."

Blu blushed and replied. "Well...now i know where my beautiful angel got her looks from." Jewel and Jade blushed then looked at each other.

"I already like him,Jewel." Jade said to Jewel. "So,how did you two meet?" Jewel and Blu looked at each other,then looked back at Jade,and then told their story.

As the three were storytelling,Garrix and Jasmine looked at them being happy and then Jasmine asked. "Not to be rude to ask...but what's on your head?" Garrix chuckled and said. "It's a helmet,it keeps my head protected,i actually got hit on the head and i started bleeding,so my friends-...no...my family took care of me."

Jasmine smiled then looked at the three again. "Yeah...family..."

**Thats it :P**  
**Reviews plz :D**


	18. I Know You

**Authors Note:Sorry For the lattttttteeee update :P**  
**I was kinda distracted from playing... 'Watch_Dogs' lol :D**  
**Reviews though :D**

**RIO2lover100:Yeah,lovely... :P**

**Fang87k:I know its short XD (Dont rub it in xD)**  
**(Anyways,another shout out for Fang87k,he's been a lot of help to me,and again you should check him out :D**

**Anywhohowandwhen :P Onto thee chapta!**

"Yeah...family..." Jasmine said while she looked down.

Garrix noticed this and asked. "You okay?"

Jasmine looked at Garrix and sighed. "I just...missed my family that's all..."

Garrix smiled. "Well,im sure you'll find them." Then he pointed at Blu. "Lil' Blu over there doesn't even know his old family yet,he said he was caught by smuggler's when he was young." Garrix explained,which shocked Jasmine.

Jasmine remembered the things she heard from her parents from the past.

_  
~Flashback~_

_Jasmine woke up in the daylight hearing her parents talking to each other._

_She saw her mother crying,while her father comforting her. "Dad?...what's wrong with mommy?" She asked in confusion._

_Her dad looked at her and sighed,he walked up in-front of her and said. "I guess there's no escaping the past...Jasmine,you were not the only one we had...you had a big brother...but...we made a mistake,and the humans took him from us...you might not remember...but you did" He said while Jasmine was still confused,but still listened. "We couldn't bury the memories and the faults we had...so we put you into this world...and tried to forget...but we can't,it was just too unforgettable."_

_Her father was in the verge of tears,but she understood,she knew she wasn't the only one,she had a big brother...that she never met..._

_~End of Flashback~_

Garrix looked at the frozen solid Jasmine and was confused. "You okay Jasmine?"

But she just stayed there in shock. ("Is it him?...no...it cant be...but they said he was captured by humans...it must be!") She thought to herself.

And after Blu,Jewel and Jade were done talking,they went to Garrix and Jasmine. "Hey Garrix...what's wrong with her?" Blu asked,while Garrix just shrugged.

Jasmine came up slowly to Blu,then surprisingly hugged him. "It is you!" Jasmine said,while the others were shocked.

Jewel snapped,then pushed Jasmine away from Blu. "What do you think your doing?!" Jewel asked with a sparking bomb of anger.

Blu then came up beside Jewel and repeated. "Yeah...what were you doing?"

Jasmine sighed and said. "...i think...your my big brother..." The others were confused and started to resemble the two.

Blu finally spoke up. "I'm sorry...but I don't remember anything in my past...how am i sure that you are my sister?"

Jasmine didn't know how to prove it,but then Garrix spoke up. "I think I have your answer." He then went up to them and held their wings. "There is a saying,if you look deeper into your mind,you'll remember the things you couldn't...so give it a try."

Blu closed his eyes and started to remember.

_~Flashback~_

_Blu woke up and started to look around,he saw his mother and father. "Will you look at that...it's a boy." His mother said._

_His Father nodded then smiled. "Yep...we finally made it through...now we have to wait for the other one." He said while looking at another egg._

_His mother nodded. "Im so happy I have them with you with you Ronaldo." Ronaldo smiled back and replied. "Me too Amanda."_

_Amanda smiled and said. "Let's do a wager Ronaldo...if it's a girl,you get break-fast everyday for us." Ronaldo smiled,then said. "And if it's another boy,you have to give me love everyday." Amanda rolled back her eyes then asked. "What kind of love." Ronaldo smirked. "Any kind."_

_Three hours later,the other egg started to opened her eyes and woke Ronaldo up. "Honey! It's cracking!"_

_Ronaldo opened his eyes and saw a pink baby macaw come went up to it then picked it up,he saw small light blue feathers. "I think I lost the bet." He sighed the giggled and looked back at Blu who was looking at his baby sister,then she looked back at the other. . "I think we'll call her...Jasmine...and this one is...Azule."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Blu opened his eyes and saw it was night time. "What just happened?" He looked around to see everyone sleeping except for Jewel and Garrix.

"Hey bro,you've been standing there for ten hours straight,so we decided to stay for the night." Garrix said with a smile.

Jewel came up to Blu and hugged him. "You remembered anything yet honey?" She asked softly.

Blu hugged back then started tearing up. "Yeah...i saw...my mom...dad...and Jasmine..." He said while wiping his tears away. "My moms name was Amanda,and my dads name is Ronaldo...i wish I could've met them."

Jewel lifted up her head and smiled at him. "Don't worry Blu,im sure they're fine." She then kissed Blu passionately,as for Blu,he was shocked by this and finally returned the kiss.

Garrix smiled at the two and the suddenly felt his ears ringing,his head felt like a beating drum,his heart started to pump faster,then he fell down unconsciously.

Blu and Jewel broke the kiss when they heard a hard thump,they turn around to see Garrix out conscious. "Garrix?!" They called out in concern.

Blu still saw him breathing and sighed in relief. "He's okay Jewel...just let him rest." Jewel nodded,then laid Garrix down in a comfortable position.

Jewel came back to Blu and laid down with him. "Goodnight dear." She planted a kiss on his beak before she cuddled closer and lay her head on his neck.

Blu kissed Jewel's head and lay his back down. "Goodnight my angel."

Then they both fell asleep for the night to pass,hoping that their kids are alright with Swift.

*Back at the tribe*

Roberto was going to come in Blu and his family's hollow.

He went inside to see Swift,dangling on some chuckled and put him down. "Where are the others?"

Swift cleaned himself and said. "They said they were searching for something...they left before breakfast,but they haven't returned." Swift looked down.

Roberto was confused. "Well...im sure they'll come back tomorrow." Roberto said then Swift looked up and nodded. "Well,I gotta sleep now,been hard work to make those kids sleep." Swift said exhaustingly.

Roberto chuckled then flew off. "Goodnight!"

Swift waved back. "Goodnight!" After saying his goodnights,he went up to his nest and slept slowly,thinking of how are the others doing.

*Back with Blu and the others*

Blu woke up then opened his eyes to see his beloved Jewel,he smiled then he gave her a kiss on the beak. "Goodmorning Jewel..." He said softly.

Jewel smiled then replied. "Goodmorning Blu." Blu smiled then asked. "How long were you awake sweety?"

Jewel giggled softly. "Only a minute before you." She said while touching Blu's beak her wingtip.

Blu chuckled then kissed her time,she returned the kiss.

They broke the kiss,then saw Garrix waking rubbed his head and yawned,then he saw the two lovebirds looking at him. "Goodmorning lovebirds."

Blu and Jewel smiled then replied. "Goodmorning Garrix,". "Goodmorning Ricky."

"What happened last night?" Garrix asked,Blu came up to him and said. "You kinda passed out during our little discussion.

Garrix nodded. "So,ready to head back,dad will be surprised." Garrix went up to Jade and Jasmine.

"Hey...mom...Jasmine...wake up." Jade and Jasmine opened their eyes and then slowly went up.

"You guys ready?" Garrix and Jasmine nodded then got ready.

*After minutes of preparing*

They were all set to return to the tribe.

Blu went beside Jasmine and said. "I saw...you in my memory...i...i am your brother...your big brother." Blu said awkwardly.

Jasmine's eyes widened and hugged Blu,Blu looked back at Jewel who was looking pulled out of the hug and said. "I think we should cut off the sibling hug or kisses...because feathers over there is gonna be sad." He whispered.

Jasmine nodded then Blu came back to Jewel,hugged her then kissed her on the beak. "Don't worry my little angel,your my one and only,remember?"

Jewel smiled then kissed Blu's cheek. "Your so lovely Blu." Blu nodded then looked at Jade,who was smiling at them.

Jade went up to Blu and said. "So...your my son now huh?" Blu nodded nervously,he didn't want to get rejected and lose Jewel.

Jade put a wing on Blu's head and said. "And I bless you for that,welcome to the family...fully." Jade said with a smile.

Blu smiled and replied. "Thanks...ma'am." Jade giggled and said. "Don't call me that,it makes me feel old...call me...Mom."

Blu'ssmile deepened and walked up and said. "You guys ready to go?"

The others nodded then flew off back to the tribe.

**Yay,sorry for the late update again. :P**  
**Review if you have time though. :D**


	19. The Attack

**Authors Note: Nothing really special going on ,i'll be making a NEW story,when this story hits chap 20 :P**  
**Again,Special thanks to Fang87k:He's been an amazing help to me,if you havent read his stroies...well you should.**  
**Onto the reviews!...(Becaause my hands are tired)**

**Faang87k: Thanks man! Keep up your amazing work too!**

**RIO2lover100: Yep...wow :D**

**Two of the Fanfiction guys: Thanks sooo much! "Ill review it if im not busy" :D**

**paul2k: Finally your back xD "Thanks!"**

**Anyways thats it :P..lol**

As they were flying was pointing out where the tribe was,getting ready to surprise Eduardo and the others.

*At Swift and the kids*

Swift was flying with the kids,they were going to visit Roberto so they can have company.

Swift knocked with his beak on the entrance. "Fabio!...Can we go in?" but there was no answer,he was expecting a annoyed Roberto to come out,but it never came.

He looked inside to see his nest completely trashed. "What happened here?" Tiago asked,While Carla and Bia shrugged.

"I don't know kids...maybe he went to visit Felipe." Swift flew to the Scarlet-macaws tribe,then he felt something strange...it was too quite...he just heard the wind blow and tree's sway.

The kids noticed this too,Tiago looked at Swift and asked. "Uncle Swift...what's going on?"

Swift looked worried then answered. "I don't know Tiago..." They continued flying,then saw scarlet macaws flying around,calling out for Felipe.

Suddenly,a scarlet macaw came up to Swift and asked. "Hey dude,have you seen Felipe anywhere?"

Swift shook and said. "Were loosing Roberto too...do you think something happened to them?"

The scarlet macaw was confused by this question. "What makes you say that?"

Before Swift could answer,the scarlet macaw saw a cage dropping down,ready to capture Swift and the kids,but he took action and pushed them away,the scarlet macaw was clearly captured,the kids were completely unharmed,unlucky for Swift,his talon went in the cage,and it pulled Swift down at the ground,making an ugly thump noise.

The scarlet macaw saw a human about to grab the cage. "Fly away kids!" The three kid macaws were too late, they were gonna be held by the human...but it didn't come.

The kids and the scarlet macaw saw Felipe and Roberto charging at the human,the two looked beat up and tired,but still had the strength to fight. "Uncle Beto?" The kids said in the scarlet macaw was surprised that Felipe was okay. "Felipe?! What happened?"

Felipe flew down to him and said. "No time Diego,we gotta save the others,pick up Swift." He opened the latch,thankful to Blu's teachings.

Diego picked Swift up and carried him with his talons. "Others?...what happened?"

Roberto came down and quickly said. "No time for answers,lets move!" they nodded in response,but they were stopped by a hyacinth macaw who was holding a can in his talons. "Hello birdies." He then crushed the can with his talons and smoke came out of it.

The birds coughed and started to get macaws slumped down,and went to hyacinth macaw had a cloth covered around his beak then dragged the macaws near a small cave.

*30 minutes later*

Swift groggily opened his eyes,he couldn't open them fully because of the cage hitting him down.

His vision was quite hazy,but he saw two blue macaws,three tiny blue macaws and two scarlet macaws.

He knew four of the blue macaws,but he didn't know the other one,he forced to open his eyes wider.

He saw Felipe,Diego and...Eduardo...he then saw the hyacinth macaw hiding behind a rock,setting something up,Swift heard beeping noises and saw a black feather fall on him,he slowly fell down unconsciously again,as he couldn't take it.

*Back with Blu and the others*

Garrix finally saw the waterfall,then turned back to the others. "Okay guys,we are almost there." Garrix said with a smile,but didn't last when Blu stopped them.

"Hold up guys...do you hear that beeping?" Blu said confusingly.

Jewel rolled her eyes back and said. "Who cares?! Lets just go back home!" She said excitingly.

Garrix knew something was wrong,a beeping sound wasn't normal in the deep jungle of the amazon. "Blu's right ladies,we have to check it out." Garrix said putting on his serious face.

Jewel,Jade,and Jasmine scoffed. "Typical Garrix..." Jade said,while Jewel nodded.

Blu and Garrix saw a flashing red light in a cave and went in it,while the girls followed.

As they went in the cave,Bluand Garrix went around the corner and couldn't believe his eyes...it was their family and friends.

Blu and Garrix went up to them. "Are you guys alright?". "What happened?!"

When the girls heard the commotion,they went around the corner to see the blue macaws injured and unconscious. "Guys?!" Jewel said concernly.

She was about to go to thembut was stopped when she,her mother and Jasmine get trapped in a cage. "What the?!" Jewel said angrily.

Blu and Garrix turned aroundand saw the girls trapped. "Jewel!" Blu yelled as he ran up to them,but was cut off by the hyacinth macaw.

"Hello nerd-bird." He said stepped back closer to hyacinth macaw pulled of some leaves and revealed Blu and Jewel's kids.

"Dad,Mom,help us!" They saidin finally snapped. "Let them go!" Blu said,then charged at the macaw,but he pulled out a knife and pointed it at Jewel.

"Uh-uh-ah!...one more step closer,and your lovely mate here will die." Blu stopped then looked at Jewel. "You have two choices,you save your children and yourself and your mate dies...or you save your children and your mate by sacrificing yourself." He said menacingly.

Blu looked down...he knew whatto went up beside Blu and looked at the macaw fiercely. "Hey idiot...you want me,don't you dare do that to my family." Garrix said,which made Blu,Jewel,Jade and Jasmine smile.

Finally the others woke up then rubbed their heads,and Eduardo saw the hyacinth macaw pointing a knife at his daughter. "Hey!...don't you dare hurt my daughter!"

Jade's eyes widened knowing that it was her mate. "Ed-...Eduardo?!"

Eduardo had a confused face and asked. "Excuse me but do I kn-...j-Jade?!" Eduardo realized it was his long lost mate.

Jade nodded but focused back at the hyacinth macaw,Eduardo finally focused. "Paulo,let go of my family!"

Just then,Swift came up to them and said. "Guys!...we have to get out!...He set up a bomb!"

The birds were shocked while hearing the beeps. "A bomb?!" They all said in unison,while Paulo laughed.

Blu finally gave up. "ALRIGHT!...let them go...and do whatever you want to me..." Blu said.

Jewel looked at him worriedly. "Blu...dont do this...your too importa-" She was about to finish,but Blu cut him off. "No Jewel...your more important...you have one amazing family...they cant loose you now since you found your long lost mother...and im so happy that I found my sister now...atleast I know my old family now..." He said with a weak smile.

Jewel was tearing up this part. "Blu...dont do this..."

Eduardo and Jade was getting to believe in were impressed on how selfless he was,he was ready to lose his life to save the ones he loves.

Garrix then removed his helmet and threw it to the cage lock,holding captive of Jewel,Jade and Jasmine.

Garrix went dizzy,Paulo charged at Garrix and started punching him,Swift,Roberto and Felipe tried to help Garrix,but Paulo still had the knife.

Eduardo then helped Jewel and the others open the cage,and then helped the children.

Finally they were wanted to help Garrix but he was getting threatened by Paulo. "One more step,and he dies!" Paulo said with a yell.

They all step back and he threatened one more time. "If you don't get out and leave me alone with these two dorks." He pointed out to Blu and Garrix. "You will ALL die in here..." Jewel and the others didn't have a choice,since there were looked at Jewel with a smile. "I'll meet you at the other side...i love you" Jewel broke down and said. "I love you too..." Then they flew out of the cave,then waited outside,wishing that they would come back successfully.

Blu finally came up to his breaking charged at Paulo,Paulo lost grip of the knife and dropped it.

Blu then heard the beeping getting faster,he knew it was gonna blow any second now,he knew he was too late.

Paulo then knocked Blu got ready to fly off,before he flew off,he heard something unusual. "Caww-aww!"

He turned around then got hit on the him out cold.

Back outside the cave,they haven't seen anyone get out of the cave,then with one warning from Eduardo,they went a few steps away from the explosion.

As the cave blew up,smoke cleared out and the macaws looked back at the was worried of her mate and brother,so she went up to dig under the crushed rocks.

"No,no,no,no,no!" She said repeatedly,worried of what happened to her loved ones.

The others looked down sadly and notice something shining under a pile of crushed rocks,and picked it up.

It was a bottle-cap...strangely...it looked quite familiar. "Hey Swifty,can I have that back bro?" They turn around to Nico,Pedro and Mimi holding Garrix.

And as Jewel was still clearing the rocks,she saw a movement in the pile of rocks,what came was Rafael carrying Blu. "Hey family!...this is not the welcoming party we were expecting." Rafael said jokingly.

Jewel ran up to Rafael and an unconscious Blu and hugged both of them. "Thank you,thank you Rafael!"

Rafael smiled then answered. "Come on now...we cant let our Blu bird die...not without goodbye's!" He said with a chuckle.

Pedro butted in the conversation. "Alright guys,lets do the celebration later,right now we need to take care of these two.

They all nodded and flew back to safety.

**Yayyyy chapter 19 is complete :P**  
**Review if you have time for it :)**


	20. Paradise

**Authors Note: Yay...last chapter XD**  
**Reviews :P**

**RIO2lover100:Intensity lol :D (Thak you for reviewing)**

**Fang87k:I'll be waiting for that new chapter man! "And ill know it will be amazing!"**

**Here goes nothing!**

Blu finally came into conscious,he slowly opened his eyes,and saw Jewel in front of him,laying down with him,but she was awake,waiting for him to wake up.

Jewel looked back at Blu,and saw he was already awake,looking at her with a loving look. "Hey Blu...you feeling okay?" She asked.

Blu smiled weakly. "Yeah...im feeling o-" He was cut off by a passionate kiss by Jewel,he was surprised at first,but gave her back the kiss.

After the kiss,Jewel started tearing up. "I-...i thought i was gonna lose you two...i was so worried." She said as she hugged Blu tighter.

Blu smiled then returned the hug,he then asked. "Where's Garrix?"

Jewel looked over her shoulder to see Garrix getting taken care ofEduardo,Jade and Swift. "Here's some leaves." Swift gave them to Eduardo and tended Garrix's wounds and injuries.

Blu and Jewel smiled seeing them work together to save the onesthey care looked at Blu and Jewel and smiled back.

He then left Swift to take care of Garrix,he went closer to Blu and Jewel and said. "Are you feeling better now my boy?" He asked with a smile.

Blu nodded slowly. "Yes Eduardo sir...im-...im doing good." He saidnervously,still fearing that he'll slip some words Eduardo might get annoyed of.

Eduardo just chuckled and sighed. "Don't worry Blu...im not gonna bite,and i thank you too for finding my wife...she really means a lot to me." He said while he held Jade.

Jade just gave him a warm smile. "And thank you for saving us...you are more better than we expected." She said,which made Blu blush.

"Oh...uhm...thank you...ma'am!" Blu said respectfully.

Jade giggled and said. "I told you already Blu...call me mom...because I feel old when you call me that." Jade said while blushing.

Eduardo looked at Jade sweetly and said. "Even if your old,your still as beautiful as our daughter." Blu couldn't believe how sweet Eduardo was,he put his serious,bossy and vicious personality aside and show them his soft side.

Blu was dumbfounded by this,Jewel noticed him staring in confusion,then she kissed his cheek which made him snap out of his trance. "You alright honey?" She asked with a giggle.

Blu looked back at Jewel and answered. "Oh-...uhm...yeah,im just not used seeing Eduardo like this." He whispered.

Jewel already saw Eduardo's soft side in her younger age. "Don't worry Blu,I already saw dad do this a dozen times when I was young,but he quickly changes after mom gets out." She whispered back.

Blu nodded then continued to talk to his 'family'.

As they were talking,Garrix was still in deep sleep,and Swift was still waiting for him to wake up.

Roberto decided to take Jasmine on a tour around the tribe with Mimi.

Rafael,Nico and Pedro were preparing the celebration for the reunion/victory,together with Tiago,Carla and Bia.

Felipe and Diego went on to check their own kind if they were all okay.

_~Intermission~_

_Garrix opened his eyes,he saw nothing but light. "Not what I was expecting to wake up to..." He said to himself._

_He stood up and felt like he was standing on cotton candy. "What?...where am i?" He asked himself in confusion._

_Garrix then heard a voice behind him. "Hello again,Garrickson." The voice was soft and turned around,and he dropped his smile._

_"Oh...hey Angel..." He said with an annoyed voice. "Why am i here again?" He asked disappointingly._

_Angel flew back down beside Garrix,she took a liking of him since the first time he 'visited' Garrix was 'Too' good for her._

_Garrix didn't hold special feelings for the angel,even for an angel he really was too good for her. "You're here,because''yet again' your selfless yet brave acts got you here...again." She said with a giggle that echoed all over the place._

_Garrix sat down on a cloud and looked down to see his family and friends having a great time with each other._

_"Well...im going back down there now...do you need to say something before i go?" Garrix asked with a questioning face._

_Angel smiled then quickly smashed her beak with Garrix' any reason to do anything,Garrix didn't do anything but regain his composure and stayed still._

_After they parted,Angel knew he wasn't satisfied with that,but she kept cool,she didn't need to know if he liked her back or not,she was already dead...and she knew she couldn't change it. "Just make sure you make your life as wonderful as you want it to be." She said softly._

_Garrix finally smiled back and replied. "I'll make sure of that,make sure you look after me,okay?"_

_Angel smiled back. "I'll make sure of that too handsome." She said closed his eyes,and took a leap of faith out of paradise and into reality. "Well...there is no reason for me to stay On top of the world..." He thought to himself._

~End of Intermission~

Garrix jumped out of his sleep and opened his eyes,panting was happy to see his best-friend awake...or his brother.

"Hey Garrix,how was your sleep?" Swift asked as he hugged Garrix brotherly.

Garrix smiled then answered. "Not much what I expected."

Blu,Jewel,Eduardo and Jade walked up to him,relieved that Garrix was alive.

Jewel hugged Garrix,then he felt warm and safe now. "I cant believe how two angel's in one day."

Jewel blushed at this compliment,accepting the compliments from Blu or Garrix,Blu wasn't jealous of Garrix,because he was her...no...Their big brother,but he was confused on who was the 'other' angel. "Wait...who's the-" He didn't get to complete his sentence because of Pedro.

"Hey birdies,lets go ova there and partay!" He said enthusiastically.

They all nodded and then flew off with Pedro to start the party.

*At the Party center,middle of the blue-macaw tribe's 'meeting area'*

After their little flight,they perched down to see blue and scarlet macaws talking to each broke the conversations up,and spoke. "Hey everybody! We missed ya'll so much!" Then the macaws did woops and wolf whistles.

Then Garrix came up in-front. "Are you guys ready to party?!" He yelled the question,they yelled back in excitement.

Garrix smiled and looked at Blu and Swift. "Hey guys,come on up here!" He said,while the macaws were still cheering.

"Oh no,no,no...im fine here." . "Yeah im good,thank you." They resisted,but they were being pushed on by Jewel and Rafael.

When they were on stage with Garrix,he started singing.

Garrix:  
_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_So she ran away in her sleep_

_Dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

Blu:

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth_

Swift and Nico:

_Life goes on_

_It gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear, a waterfall_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_She closed her eyes_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_Away she'd fly._

All Four:

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

_She dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_La la la La_

_La la la_

_So lying underneath those stormy skies._

_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._

_I know the sun must set to rise._

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

The macaws cheered for them,then Blu came down and drank some water.

He was then tackled by Jewel and surprised with a kiss,after their kiss,she finally spoke. "You have an amazing voice my love...i love you so much!"

Blu smiled back at her and replied. "Well,I can be full of surprises Jewel." With that said,they kissed again,romantically.

~End~

**Garrix:That's it fellas :D (Gonna be strting a new story tomorrow now :P**  
**And yet again,review if you have the time :)  
And i hope you have a great day/night :D**


End file.
